Smuggling Hope
by My Lady Vader
Summary: Ahsoka Tano was a Jedi. Before the Dark Times. Before the Empire. For the past eight years, she has been a smuggler of hope freeing families that have been enslaved by the empire. Now Ahsoka is faced with the biggest decision yet. Complete!
1. Prologue

**Smuggling Hope. **

**Sequel to 'Learnging to Live.'  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.  
**

**I would like to thank Evil Tree for the name of this story. Great idea!!**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance. This won't be a romance story.  
**

**

* * *

**

**_***Prologue***_**

"Damari, I'm heading over to Lannik to drop my family off. We had a nice time visiting." Rex said. Ahsoka nodded. His 'family' was the family that he had freed from the Empire. She and Rex had been freeing slaves for over a year now.

"Okay, see you when you're done at Home."

"Check." Then he was gone. She smiled. He hadn't said mentioned how much he hated the name that Dash had 'given' him. She was lounging in the pilot's seat of her ship, _Sweet Revenge. _She had chosen the name after she had started freeing the slaves. Her own sweet revenge against what the Empire had done to her. She sat up straight and set the ship's course for Coreillia. She couldn't wait to see little Ahsoka, Dri and Fru's daughter. Dash had been pretty sad that he didn't get his nephew, but Dri was so happy. She said that she had to name it after her, and Ahsoka couldn't refuse. She smiled and pulled the lever which blasted her and the ship into hyperspace.

* * *

Ahsoka stepped out of _Sweet Revenge. _Little Ahsoka, waved her arms at her. Ahsoka smiled and walked over to her.

"I need to find a nickname for you, little blue eyes!" Ahsoka cooed to the baby, taking her out of Dri's arms.

"We thought about calling her 'Damari' but that would have been to confusing." Dri laughed. Ahsoka smiled.

"Yes, way to confusing. We could have your uncle give you a name, but then it would be bland and stupid." She smooched.

"I heard that!" Dash yelled as he came out. "Does Rex still hate the name I gave him?"

"Yes, Rex does." Rex answered as he walked from behind the house. "I mean, _Dex Colin _is stupid! _Colin_-"

Ahsoka interrupted him. "Rex, why are you here?"

"Nice to see you too." At Ahsoka's glare, he shrugged. "Empire was at Lannik. They'll have to stay here tonight."

"_The _empire was at Lannik." Dri corrected. Rex rolled his eyes.

"Right. So, tomorrow then, _Dex Colin._" Dash said as he walked into the house.

"I'm gonna kill that guy one of these days." Rex said. Ahsoka handed little Asoka to him and he brought her inside.

When they were alone, Dri sighed. "Ahsoka, I'm worried."

Ahsoka frowned. "About?" She asked.

"You. When you're here, you never sleep. Why?" It was Ahsoka's turn to sigh.

"I used to dream about my old master...Vader. But now, I dream about two children, a boy and girl. They are from two different worlds, but somehow they know each other. I don't know why..they just seem to be there."

"Can you tell me it?" Dri asked, taking Ahsoka's arm. Ahsoka nodded.

"First I am standing in this desert, watching this woman and a young boy. Then I see a man watching them...he isn't related. But I somehow know him...I can't see his face, only that he is sad. Then I am transported to a castle, watching two girls play in a fountain. A woman comes to get them, and I swear, she looks just like..."

"Like?" Dri prompted.

"Like Senator Amidala." Ahsoka sighed. "But it can't be...Senator Amidala died two years ago."

"It was just a dream, 'Soka." Dri said. Ahsoka smiled.

"Hey, you could call her that."

"What?" Dri asked, confused.

"Little Ahsoka. You can call her 'Soka." Dri smiled.

"Alright then. You coming in?" She asked. Ahsoka shook her head.

"Later." Dri nodded and left. Ahsoka sighed and turned to the setting sun. "Who ever those children are, I'll find them." She vowed silently.

* * *

**So here it is!! The Prologue is rather short, I know, but the next chapters should be longer. I'm going to be taking two days to write the chapters to give them more body, but I'll still update. **

**Any way, the basic drift here is that Ahsoka is going to try to find the children in her dreams, Luke and Leia, while working on freeing the slaves. So...Yeah! MLV.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Smuggling Hope. **

**Sequel to 'Learnging to Live.'  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance. This won't be a romance story.**

**Evil Tree: Thank you and your welcome. :) anakinpadmekenobi: Yes, it is. She is too far away to see him so she doesn't recognise him. jedichic0105: Thanks.  
**

**

* * *

**

_***Eight Years Later***_

Ahsoka Tano leaned against the bush. Her breath came in ragged puffs as if she had been running to hard. Which she had been. She leaned a bit to the left. Nothing. It was clear. She half stood and walked away from the bush when she felt something stab her middle. There was a high pitched scream, then laughs as little 'Soka pulled the stick away. Ahsoka grabbed her stomach and pretended to die.

"This is my end..." She said, then stopped talking. 'Soka walked over to her and put her eight year old head right above Ahsoka's.

"Aunty Damari? Did I kill you?" Ahsoka's faced twitched, then she started laughing. She started to tickled 'Soka.

"No, but I'm going to eat you!" She laughed. 'Soka giggled and tried to pull away.

"Girls, come in and eat!" Dri called from the house. 'Soka laughed happily and tottered off. Ahsoka sat up and watched as 'Soka walked. No one would be able to tell one of the girl's legs had been chewed off two years before. Dri had said that with out her, little 'Soka wouldn't ever lead a normal life. Ahsoka sighed. She had recently been having those dreams again. The last two years, Ahsoka had stayed to help 'Soka's healing by using the force. She had also needed Rex to stay low as the Empire had been catching up. She got up and walked over to the house.

---

"And then aunty Damari died, but I made her live again." 'Soka said proudly. Ahsoka smiled and Dri laughed.

'Soka yawned, and Dri said, "It's time to go to bed." 'Soka frowned.

"But I'm big enough." She protested. Dex rolled his eyes.

"Come on, sweetie." Dri said, picking her up.

'Soka rubbed her eyes, then said "When is daddy coming home?" Dri paused.

"Soon, dear, soon." She left into 'Soka's room.

"Why wont she tell her?" Ahsoka asked Dex.

"I don't know. I guess it's kinda hard to tell an eight year old that your daddy is never coming back. You know?" Ahsoka nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so." She sighed. It was hard on Dri since Fru died. Dri hadn't been able to tell 'Soka yet.

"Hey Dex!" Dash called as he came in the house.

"I've told you for the last eight years, do not call me 'Dex'!" He said, exasperated. Dash laughed.

"I know, I know, but it's so fun to do." Rex rolled his eyes.

"I'll be out." Rex said getting up and walking out. Ahsoka laughed.

"You really know how to annoy him. I thought it was just me." Dash placed his hands behind his head and grinned. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. She fingered her necklace. It had been her padawan braid, and Rex had made into a necklace.

"So you don't forget him." He said, handing it to her.

"Dash, I'm going to find him." She said suddenly.

"What?" He asked.

"Fru. I don't think he is dead. I don't feel it."

"You don't feel it? How would that make any difference?"

"I was a Jedi, Dash, remember? His force signature, I don't feel it gone. I friend of my, Master Shaak Ti, her signature is dwindaling, but she is still there." Dash nodded, then shook his head.

"I still don't understand."

"Didn't expect you to." He threw it cup at her, but she grabbed it with the force. "I thought you learned your lesson by now." He rolled his eyes.

"I can't win with you. I'm going to go find 'Dex Colin'." Ahsoka rolled her eyes and set the cup down. Dri entered after that.

"Let me guess, Dash ran Rex off, then followed to continue torturing him?" Ahsoka nodded.

"You know your brother too well." Dri nodded.

"Yes, I do." She sighed. She paused a moment, then said, "You've been dreaming again." It hadn't been a question.

Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah." She admitted. "They went away, for awhile, after we talked that one time. But now they're back. I need to find those kids..I don't know why." Dri patted her shoulder.

"Well, the empire has stopped looking for you, so you could start searching while you free slaves." Dri said. Ahsoka nodded.

"Maybe." She sighed. "Oh well. I should get to bed, my head hurts a bit..." Dri nodded.

"OKay. Good night." Ahsoka nodded.

"Yeah, g'night." _If I'll only not dream tonight, it would be a good night. _She thought as she went to bed.

* * *

**Another chapter done...this is shorter then I wanted it to be, but longer then I feared. So, we're good on it. MLV. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Smuggling Hope. **

**Sequel to 'Learnging to Live.'  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance. This won't be a romance story.**

**Everyone: Thank you for the reveiws!! I'm not sure where I'll go with this story, but I'll go somewhere. **

**

* * *

**Ahsoka woke while it was still dark. She had had her dream again, but this time it was different. The boy in her dream was older, around eight or nine. Something was wrong with him. He seemed to be sick, as if something was eating him inside out. The man that watched him tried to heal him, but couldn't. Just before Ahsoka woke, she heard the feminine voice from her first dream. It whispered, _Save him._ At this point, Ahsoka had jolted out of sleep. She needed to find the boy. She could save him, who ever he was. She got out of bed and packed her bag with a few clothes and her I.D. Before putting it in, she glanced at it. Dash had given her something no one had. He had given her the memory of times past. _Anaka_. Anakin. She smiled as she placed it in her pack.

"Auntie?" She heard a small voice say. Ahsoka looked up. It was 'Soka.

"What is it sweety?" She asked. 'Soka rubbed her eye and started to whimper. Ahsoka walked over to her and picked her up. "Tell auntie." She whispered.

"I saw daddy, auntie. He was scared, hurt, and, and I think he's dying." 'Soka openly sobbed. Ahsoka frowned.

"You saw him?" She asked.

"In a dream." 'Soka got out through her tears. Ahsoka rocked the little girl back and forth until she fell asleep. She then placed her in her crib. She turned and saw Dash. He had grown older. His hair was beginning to grey at the temples.

"We've both changed so much since that day in the cafe." Ahsoka whispered. Dash quietly laughed.

"Yeah. I still remember seeing you, this young girl fighting like an adult." He smiled. Ahsoka smiled as well.

"Yeah. But, I was, kinda. I mean, I fought in a war, survived death with a sith lord, twice." She shook her head and smiled. Dash placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Something is bothering you." He stated. She nodded.

"Lets leave her room." She said, and walked out after giving a kiss to the small, sleeping baby. When she was in the living room, she sat down on the couch.

"I have to leave. I had a dream again, but this was different. I need to save the boy's life." She whispered. Dash rolled his eyes.

"Ahsoka, you don't even know if this boy even exists! You can't march into some world you don't even know if _it _exists!" Ahsoka groaned.

"Dash! This is more then a dream!"

"It's the force." Dash and Ahsoka turned and saw Rex leaning in the door. "You haven't lived with Jedi, Dash. I've seen Jedi fighting, then stop and cry out as they feel a loved one die. They _know, _Dash, they _feel _it somehow. You could never, ever know." Ahsoka was shocked. She had never heard Rex talk like this. Suddenly, she looked very old. He should be around the same age as her. But because of the genetic modifications, he was over forty. He looked old and worn out. She suddenly felt guilty for maing his work so hard.

"I'm going." She blinked. "The planet was a desert planet. And what is the biggest desert planet in the system?"

Dash sighed. "Tatooine."

"Tatooine." Ahsoka confirmed.

"But you don't even know if that's the place! I mean-" But she interrupted him.

"I'm starting there, and if he's not there, I'll keep searching, all the while looking for Fru." Rex looked at her.

"I'm coming with you." Ahsoka shook her head.

"No, Rex, you're-"

"Don't you dare even _think _that. I am _not _too old." He said, crossing her arms. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, fine. You can come. Dash," She said, turning to him, "You need to stay here and work at home base." He nodded.

"Good. We'll leave tomorrow." She sighed. "Now, everyone go to sleep." She commanded, and stood.

"Yes, commander Tano." Rex said and smiled. Ahsoka grinned back.

* * *

**I am sooooooo sorry for the late chapter! My sister was home from collage and I took a break for Thanksgiving. The updates should be more regular for now on. :D:D MLV**


	4. Chapter 3

**Smuggling Hope. **

**Sequel to 'Learning to Live.'  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance. This won't be a romance story.**

**Once again, thank you all for the reviews!! They mean a lot to me!! Keep em coming!!**

**Second Author's note: I had a chapter with 1, 756 words in it. I was also pretty sure I submitted it. Then I looked. And saw I hadn't. Sadly, I also had written over the chapter, so that is why it took so long to post. I am soooo sorry!!  
**

**

* * *

**"Watch out for those fighters, Ahsoka!" Rex yelled over the noise of the shooting.

"I know, I know!" Ahsoka yelled back. She was trying to maneuver _Sweet Revenge _away from the line of fire. They had attracted the TIEs, and then hadn't identified themselves. So, that was why they were in this trouble. Ahsoka flew the ship up, down, right and left, trying to keep it in one piece.

"You really were Skywalker's padawan." Rex said, trying not to throw up. Ahsoka smiled, then dipped the ship down.

"Come on...just one more, poodoo." She said. Rex groaned.

"What now?" He asked as the ship started to fall towards the planet.

"We're crashing." She said, rather camly. Rex groaned, and tried to stabilize the ship.

Soon, they had landed. Or, crashed, as Rex would say. Ahsoka climbed out of the ship, coughing. Rex went out after her.

"Look what happened!!" He said. "We'll never get off here." Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"I never knew you to be this whiny, Captain." She said, starting off to the north.

"Very funny. Where are you going." She pointed to a small village. "That would make sense." He said, checking his blaster, then going to follow.

* * *

Ahsoka looked around. The town was actually much bigger then she had originally thought. There were all types of alien creatures, some looked...semi-friendly. Some didn't. She kept her blaster ever close.

"What are you going to do?" He asked. Ahsoka shrugged.

"I don't even know how to start. Maybe we should find a store that sells medicine or something 'natural'. The boy was sick." Rex gave her a look. "What?! It's a place to start!" She said.

Rex laughed. "I didn't say anything." Ahsoka smiled, and walked through the town.

* * *

After an hour of searching, they found a hut that belonged to a Twi'lek. Ahsoka had to hold back a laugh when she saw that _he _was a bright _pink _color. Rex let out a little laugh. The Twi'lek was wearing a earthy brown poncho and dark green pants.

"How may I help you?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing, thank you. We're just browsing." She smiled. He nodded, bowed, and left. Ahsoka turned to Rex and whispered, "What was _that _all about?"

Rex laughed again. "I have no idea." She smiled, and found a corner and waited. She knew, eventually, _someone _would come in. She propped her hands under her chin and waited.

---

"Excuse me?" Someone asked. Ahsoka turned to her left. A woman with soft blond hair smiled at her, though her eyes held the trace of tears.

"Yes?" Ahsoka asked.

"You're..." Ahsoka understood.

"Oh, yes, sorry." She said, blushing a bit. When she moved out of the way, she saw that the woman took a box of herbal medicines. "Excuse me?" She woman turned to face her.

"Yes?"

Ahsoka decided to be forthright. "Is your son sick?" She asked. The woman looked shocked.

"H-how do you know?" She stammered. Ahsoka let out a sigh.

"Truthfully, I don't know. But I want to help you." The woman looked at her, as if sizing her up.

"Well....alright." He placed the packet back on the shelf. "Come, I'll take you to him."

* * *

As Ahsoka walked past Rex, she grabbed his sleeve. "Lets go." She said.

"I'm so sorry, My friends..." The Twi'lek said, holding out a blaster to them. "I think you, young girl, would be a very nice slave, and His royal highness Jabba the Hutt needs a new one!"

Ahsoka felt a dread growing in her belly, which sunk when Rex asked, "What happened to the last one?" he Twi'lek smiled.

"He ate her."

"He _ate _her?!" Ahsoka shrieked. The Twi'lek smiled. Rex shook his head, then jumped on the man. His hands reached the blaster, and he pulled it out of the Twi'lek's hands.

"Next time you try kidnapping someone, don't do a war veteran." He said, walking out.

"What about my blaster?" The Twi'lek cried. Rex threw it to him after Ahsoka left.

* * *

Ahsoka got into the speeder next to the woman. "W-what did you say your name was?" The woman asked.

"Damari Anaka." Ahsoka replied. The woman paused. "What?" Ahsoka asked.

"Anaka..." The woman whispered, then said, "Oh, nothing." She turned to Rex.

"Uh, Dex," He cringed a bit, then added, "Colin." The woman nodded.

"Beru Lars." Ahsoka smiled.

"And what is the boys name?" She asked as they neared the house.

"Um, Luke, Luke Skywalker." She sounded distracted. Rex looked at Ahsoka, and Ahsoka back at him. Her eyes grew large.

"Did you say _Skywalker_?" She asked. Beru nodded. "Family name?" She choked out. Beru nodded again.

"My mother-in-law." Ahsoka nodded again.

"Oh boy." She muttered as she left the speeder and walked into the house.

* * *

**This is much different then my other one. Not as long, but still good. Next chapter soon!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Smuggling Hope. **

**Sequel to 'Learning to Live.'  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance. This won't be a romance story.**

**Once again, thank you all for the reviews!! They mean a lot to me!! Keep em coming!!**

**

* * *

**Ahsoka watched as Beru walked up to a little boy laying on a bed. He had sandy blond hair and blue eyes. Ahsoka tried to keep her mind from drifting to times long ago. She sat down next to the boy and felt his head. It was burning up. Beru looked at her with wide eyes. Ahsoka took a small device out and tested his blood for any known sicknesses. Nothing. She then checked for any unknown sicknesses. One. Ahsoka sighed, then groaned. It was _Diru Phonaolisla. _She shook her head.

"What?" Beru asked. Ahsoka cleaned the boy's arm.

"The sickness he has is very rare. And the only antidote is in heart of the empire." Ahsoka said.

"So?" Beru asked. Ahsoka glanced at Rex, then back at Beru.

"Nothing. I'll go get it and come back." Beru nodded. Ahsoka looked at little Luke. He looked just like....She stood and said, "Rex, lets go."

Rex nodded. "Alright." Beru stood as well.

"Do you need a speeder?" She asked. Ahsoka shook her head.

"We'll walk."

"No, please, take the speeder." Beru said. "It's the only payment I can give you. It's an extra anyway." Ahsoka smiled.

"Thank you. We'll be back as soon as possible. I promise." She said, then she and Rex left.

* * *

Ahsoka pointed. Rex shook his head. Ahsoka nodded urgently. Rex shook his head and again and pointed behind him, to their ship. Ahsoka shook her head again.

"I don't like this." Rex whispered.

"Neither do I! I don't want to leave _Sweet Revenge, _but it's not in working order, and Luke is getting sicker by the hour. We don't have time! Either come with me, or not." Ahsoka got up and causally walked to the man.

"Hello!" She said. The man looked at her.

"What you want?" He asked. She pointed to the ship.

"I was wondering if you could take me..." She paused and turned around. Rex rolled his eyes and walked over to her. She smiled at his defeat and turned back to the man. "Me and my friend to Coruscant." The man eyed her.

"Mebbe." He said. "Whaz in eet foh meh?" Ahsoka tried to keep a stright face. The man was either drunk, or he had a slurred accent. From the way he swaggered, she guessed it was the former.

"Pay. When we get there." The man grinned, then motioned for her to get on board. Rex followed, saying he still didn't think it was a good idea.

* * *

The trip was rather uneventful. Ahsoka rested on her seat, her arms behind her head. Rex was sitting across from her.

"Do you think..." She started. Rex looked up.

"What?" He asked.

She bit her lip. "Do you think that maybe, Anakin still exists?" It was the first time either of them had mentioned Anakin in eight years. Rex shrugged.

"Maybe. I don't know. From what I saw, there was only evil." Ahsoka looked away. He knew she was trying not to cry, trying to look brave. "Ahsoka." He said. Ahsoka looked at him.

"It's okay to miss him. Hell, I miss him even. That monster, that _thing, _is not General Skywalker, Anakin, or Skyguy. I'm sure he is just waiting for the right person to bring him out again. Heck, maybe it'll be you." Ahsoka gave a half smile.

"I doubt it." Rex shrugged.

"What ever you say." He said, then yawned and placed his hands behind his head. "I'm going to get a bit of sleep. Wake when we get there, or when this guy crashes the plane." Ahsoka smiled.

* * *

"Yeez zir, I gots 'dem in da back. Why do yah wan' do know?" The drunk pilot asked. The man on board said nothing. He merely waved his hand in front of the pilot's face. The pilot fell, unconscious. Then the man walked to the back.

* * *

Ahsoka frowned. Something was wrong. She got up and looked at the roof. Then she pressed on the celing. It opened. She grinned. _'Smuggler's hatch. Any smuggler is bantha fodder if they don't own one.' _Ahsoka laughed. She went to Rex and shook him.

"Rex! Get up! Come on!" Rex opened one eye.

"Are we at Coruscant?" He asked. Ahsoka shook her head.

"Has the pilot crashed the ship?" Ahsoka placed her hands on her hips.

"No! This is important! We have to get up there!" She said, pointing to the gaping hole in the ceiling. Rex grumbled, but complied. He climbed into it, and she jumped into it. She closed the hole just as a smoke bomb was thrown in the room.

* * *

**Chapter earlier then I thought!!I guess I'm just not sleepy at 12:18 am. Well, any way, enjoy!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Smuggling Hope. **

**Sequel to 'Learning to Live.'  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance. This won't be a romance story.**

**WizardJedi: Thank you so much. Yeah, they do seem like an old married couple. Evil Tree: Thank you!! I love leaving cliffhangers! yellow 14: Yeah, it was about 2 am when I got to sleep. Thank you all for your reviews!!  
**

**

* * *

**Ahsoka grabbed a cloth and put it over her nose and mouth. Rex did the same. Ahsoka couldn't see anything because of the smoke. Her throat was extremely dry. She crawled away from the room they had just been in. Rex was close behind her. She wasn't sure what to do. Up until the celing broke under her weight. She stood and ran. She heard footsteps following her. She wasn't sure if it were Rex or the other person. She got to the control room and saw the sleeping pilot. She moved him from the chair and sat down.

"Here we are.." She said, trying to stop the ship. Then someone kicked her out. She landed on the side with a thud. She looked up and gasped.

"I thought you had died!" She squeaked out. An evil smile met her gaze.

"I figured you would think that. I've hunted you for the last ten years. If there is someone I'd love to kill more then Kenobi, it's you." Ahsoka smiled a bit.

"Thank you of thinking of me! But, I hate to break this to you, I'm not going to die!" With that, she lept up and kicked the Rattaki in the belly. But the woman grabbed onto her leg and threw her against the pilot's seat.

"It's not over yet." She said as she stood up. She grabbed her lightsabers and placed them next to Ahsoka's head. "Die, Jedi." She spat. Then, two blaster shots rang out, and Asajj Venteress fell. Rex stood right behind her. He gave a hand to Ashoka and pulled her up.

"Well." Was all Ahsoka said. "Lets fly this thing to Coruscant." She said, sitting in the pilot's seat. "Will you move her?" She asked. Rex nodded. Ahsoka sighed and she leaned into the chair.

* * *

Ahsoka landed the ship. The rest of the flight had gone easy, no incident whatsoever. She and Rex left the ship. She placed her hood high above her head to keep anyone from seeing her face. She looked around.

"Rex, we should split up. You go find a transport, I'll go get the antidote." Rex nodded.

"Okay, see you, at landing port 44."

"Right. Oh, and Ahsoka." Rex said. Ahsoka turned to him. "May the force be with you." She gave a half smile.

"May the force be with you." She replied, then they went their separate ways.

* * *

Ahsoka entered the small shop. It had been abandoned years ago, but she knew where the owner had hidden some of his supplies. She entered the hole and looked around. There wasn't much, but she found what she was looking for. Voices above her made her freeze. It was two troopers talking. She couldn't make out what they said. Soon, however, they left. She left the hole, then slipped out of the place. She tried to look as natural as possible, but it didn't work. One of the troopers spotted her.

"Hey!" He yelled. Ahsoka faltered, then ran. The two troopers ran after her. Thankfully, She and Dash had held races for years, and she was long legged. She ran into countless people, and aliens. The Troopers, however, were no match for her long legged speed. She ran into an empty building and waited. The troopers passed right by her. She smiled, then slipped into the crowd, this time unnoticed.

Something was wrong, however. The people suddenly moved to the left and right, making a path in the middle. Ahsoka followed suit, not sure what was happened. A speeder came up. It was carrying the emperor. And Vader. She tried to hide her force signature, but her master sensed it. Ahsoka lowered her hood and stepped into the shadows. Her gaze peeked up from underneath it, watching. Vader faltered and looked her way. He saw her. She knew he had. But he didn't do anything. _Anakin exsits. _She thought. Vader turned to him master, then back again, but she was gone.

---

"Rex! Where are you? Do you have the ship?" She asked.

_"Yeah, I'm landing. Do you know how hard it is to try to steal an imperial ship right under the imperial noses?"_ Rex asked. Ahsoka laughed.

"Well, if you did it, they've got to be stupid." There was a pause on the other end.

_"Are you saying that if they missed me, that makes them stupid?" _Ahsoka scrunched up her face.

"Can't explain Rex! Gotta go!" She turned the comlink off. She didn't really want to get into a argument with him. Again. She smiled a bit as the ship landed.

"This was easier then I thought." She said. Suddenly, she felt his presence. "Oh poodoo." She said. She then ran to the ship.

"Dex! Come out here!" She called, using his false name. Rex came out, a few minute after he landed.

"Can't you give a guy some time to land?" He asked, annoyed.

"He's here." She whispered, ignoring his question. Rex placed his fist to the center of his head a moment.

"_Him?_" He asked. Ahsoka nodded. "Okay, get on board." Just then, the whole place erupted in shots. Rex pushed her in and grabbed his blaster.

"Go! Leave me! It's the only way you'll save Luke!" Ahsoka tried to get out, but Rex pushed her in and closed the door from the outside. Ahsoka ran to the pilot's seat and lifted the ship into the air.

"Blast it Rex! You could have made it." She muttered. She looked to see Rex fall. Her head stopped a moment. "No..." She breathed.

* * *

**Yet another chapter. The next one will probably be on Tuesday. And hopefully, it'll be longer. Enjoy! MLV**


	7. Chapter 6

**Smuggling Hope. **

**Sequel to 'Learning to Live.'  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance.**

**Evil Tree: Ventress is dead. I've no need for her anymore. yellow 14: She may have... said she faked her death to get away from Dooku, but I figured she would want to kill Ahsoka anyway. Taeniaea: Thank you. anakinpadmekenobi: Thank you!!**

**

* * *

**Ahsoka got the ship into hyperspace before the Imperials could track the ship. Tears formed into her eyes as she sat back. How could she leave Rex for some boy she had practically never met? Rex was her best friend. She shook her head. Suddenly, a voice entered her head.

_'Snips.' _Ahsoka jumped.

"No no no no no!!" She yelled. She looked around frantically. She had to talk with Dash. She needed him now. She changed the course, and set off to Coreillia.

* * *

"And you need my help?" Dash asked. Ahsoka shrugged.

"I need to get this to Luke, then go save Rex." She said.

"How do you know Rex is still alive? He might be dead." Ahsoka shook her head. "Ahsoka, just know it might be a possibility."

Ahsoka nodded her head. "Sure. Will you still help?" He nodded.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Good."

"Drop the stuff to the kid, then come back." Ahsoka nodded.

"Thanks Dash." He nodded, then headed by to his house. Ahsoka got into her ship and took off.

* * *

Ahsoka set the ship to hyperspace. She lay down and closed her eyes, hoping sleep would take her away from the pain.

_Ahsoka watched Darth Vader fought with a young man. He suddenly cut off the man's hand. Ahsoka then knew who it was. _Luke. _Ahsoka ran to try to help him, but she couldn't move. She tried yelling, but no sound left her mouth. The scene faded, and she watched Rex being shot and falling. _

Ahsoka jolted out of the chair. Sweat poured down her forehead. "What the-?" She asked. The dream made no sense at all. She thought Luke was a young boy...she shook her head.

"No more sleep for you." She said.

* * *

Ahsoka peered out of her ship. She had landed an hour ago, but hadn't been able to move. Tusken Raiders walked outside the ship. She watched them, thinking of a way to escape them with out being noticed. She had waited until dark. Now it was dark. She slipped out. No one seemed to see her. She thought she would get home free when there was a shrill yell. She turned and saw all of the Tuskens running after her. She got up and ran away from them. The moons cast shadows of them, chasing after their hosts. She tripped a few times, but got away unharmed. She paused outside the house. It was dark, and Ahsoka didn't want to scare Beru or little Luke. Suddenly, the light wen on inside. A young woman's face appeared in the window. Ahsoka walked over. Beru exited the house.

"Did you get it?" Beru asked, worried. Ahsoka smiled and nodded. Beru clasped her hands together and broke into a smile. Ahsoka handed it to her.

"He just needs to drink it. I have to go." Beru nodded and ran into the house. Ahsoka went back to her ship.

* * *

It was day by the time Ahsoka reached Coreilla. When she landed, Dash was ready and waiting for her.

"Come on, 'Damari.'" He said. "Lets get moving. You know, I'm too old for this." Ahsoka hid her smile behind her hand.

"One last time, for old times sake." She promised.

"No, for 'Dex's' sake." He laughed. Ahsoka smiled.

"I'm sure he appreitactes it. You'll be sure to tell him when we find him."

"Yeah, sure." Dash said. Ahsoka frowned a bit.

"We're going to find him." She said, more for her self then him. Dash smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know kid."

* * *

**This is going to be a short chapter...I know, I know, I'm sorry! I'm getting writers block...not good. I'll try to get a new chapter either tomorrow or Thursday!! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Smuggling Hope. **

**Sequel to 'Learning to Live.'  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance.**

**yellow 14: Your welcome. Yes, she is interesting, and yes, it is a pain. Evil Tree: Thank you!! :D:D anakinpadmekenobi: Yeah, Dash has gotten to old for this. :p**

**

* * *

**_Ahsoka watched as the troopers marched in front of the detention block. Ahsoka waited for the distraction. And waited. And waited. Dash never came. She turned around to go see what was wrong, and Darth Vader was standing there. He had Rex's body. Rex was limp. Ahsoka couldn't tell if he was alive or not..._

_''This is where you say good bye." Darth Vader said, igiting his lightsaber. _

"No!!" Ahsoka yelled. Dash jumped slightly.

"More dreams?" He asked when she settled down. Ahsoka nodded. "Thought so. Sadly, I have no Coreillian wine to help you."

Ahsoka smiled. "Yeah, no thanks." Ahsoka joked.

"What was it about?" Dash asked casually. Ahsoka shrugged.

"Rex was killed, you were killed, and Vader was going to kill me." Dash grunted.

"Trust me, Vader wont kill me. I can promise you that." Ahsoka smiled.

"Yeah. I know."

* * *

Ahsoka wiped away a tear as she landed on Coreillia, knowing she'd have to repeat everything that had happened to Dri. When she got out of the ship, Dri noticed that Dash was gone. She ushered Ahsoka into the house.

"Tell me." She demanded.

* * *

Ahsoka had landed the ship a bit away from where they would enter the detention block. Dash had left to go create the diversion. Ahsoka grabbed onto his arm before he left.

"Dash.." She said. Dash turned around.

"Hey, come on. I'm not gonna die, Ahsoka." He wiped a tear from her eye. "Am I, sis? I promise." Then he was gone. Ahsoka tried to calm herslef down.

"Just wait." And soon, the troopers left their post. They were running. Ahsoka smiled. It wasn't the way her dream happened. She enered the bulding. A man came up to her.

"Are you supposed to be here?" He asked. She noded. She lifted her and and passed it in front of his face.

"I am taking your job while you have a break."

He repeated it to her, then left. Ahsoka smiled. Worked like a charm.

"Rex?" She whispered. No answer. She tried a more commanding tone. "Dex Colin. This is Damari Anaka speaking. Answer me. It's time for your execution."

"Is that the best thing you can think of?" A voice answered.

"Rex!" She yelled. She ran to his cell and opened it. "You were dead! And now your not!" She said. He laughed.

"Only mostly dead." Rex said. Ahsoka hugged him. "Come on, you didn't miss me that much?" Rx asked. Ahsoka bit back a tear.

"I saw you die, Rex. Dash said to except it, but I couldn't."

"Ah, Dash. Is he here? Maybe I can _thank _him for giving up on me." Rex answered sarcastically. Ahsoka laughed.

"If he had given up on you, then I wouldn't be here." She stated.

"Sure. Lets get out of here." He said, then limped out. Ahsoka frowned.

"What happened?" She asked, worried.

"Nothing I can't handle. Come on."

Ahsoka followed him out. Dash was waiting for him.

"See!! I told you he was alive!!" He laughed. Rex rolled his eyes and punched his shoulder.

"Right, now lets-"

"Halt!" All three turned. There were five troopers watching them.

"I'll take care of these guys." Dash said.

"Dash..." Ahsoka whispered. "They'll kill you." Dash pushed her away.

"Can I help you?" He asked, walking to them. Ahsoka and Rex turned and walked away. There were more yelling. "Run!" They heard Dash yell.

"The ship is over here!" Ahsoka yelled. She got to the ship. There was a loud rumble and then she fell. Rex ran over to her and lifted her up. Something was exploding. Ahsoka paused and looked to where the explosion was. Right where she and Rex had just come from.

"Dash!" She yelled. She started to run over there, but Rex stopped her. "No! Let me go!" She said, trying to claw Rex's grip off her arm. Rex pulled her into the ship then took off. He flew low. There was nothing left of anything. Ahsoka held back a gasp.

"He's...dead." She rasped out. Tears sprung at her eyes. She sat down and covered her face. Rex flew to Coreillia.

* * *

"That was it? You just left?" Dri asked.

Rex tried to calm her. "If we thought there was a chance that he was still alive, we'd have gone down to look."

"Why didn't you anyway?" Dri asked, hysteric.

"There was nothing, Dri. Nothing!" Ahsoka spoke for the first time. "Trust me, we would have gone down. He must have blown everyone up..." She slumped back into her chair. "Nothing." She whispered.


	9. Chapter 8

**Smuggling Hope. **

**Sequel to 'Learning to Live.'  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance.**

**Evil Tree: I am not sure what Little 'Soka will think. You never know with an eight year old. yellow 14: Yes, that does seem the case. Not sure when things will look 0105: I'm afraid he is. anakinpadmekenobi: Yes, and I think that he would have rather died doing something right then not doing anything at all.  
**

**

* * *

**Ahsoka watched as Dri sat on her chair. She didn't shed any tears, only sat there. 'Soka watched her mom, unsure as to what had happened. Ahsoka wiped away a tear as she watched the young girl. 'Soka walked over to Ahsoka and laid her head on Ahsoka's lap.

"Aunty, will you tell me what happened?" 'Soka asked. Ahsoka nodded, picked the young girl up and walked outside. She set her down, then sat down across from her.

"Uncle Dex was taken by some bad men,"

"The Empire?" 'Soka interrupted. Ahsoka nodded.

"Yes, the Empire took him, and Uncle Dash and I went to go save him. We found Uncle Dex, but the only way for us to escape from the Empire, was if Uncle Dash-" Ahsoka stopped short. 'Soka put her hand on Ahsoka's arm.

"He died saving you." She finished. Ahsoka nodded.

"Yeah." She said, wiping away a tear. 'Soka wiped away another tear and squeezed Ahsoka's hand.

"Aunty Damari...why are you different?" 'Soka asked. Ahsoka paused and looked at her. Of course! Ahsoka wondered why the girl hadn't asked sooner.

"Because, 'Soka, You are a Coreillian, a human, and I am a Togrutian, a human_oid._" 'Soka frowned.

"So...your not my aunt?" She asked slowly. Ahsoka shook her head.

"No _physicaly, _no. But, I am your aunt." 'Soka nodded.

"Okay." She said, happy with the result. She paused, then said, "Did Uncle Dash love you?" Ahsoka frowned.

"As a sister, yes. Or, more like a daughter." 'Soka nodded.

"I know. I wanted to make sure you did." And then she bounced away. Ahsoka watched her leave, wondering. How could such a little girl...? Ahsoka shook her head. She'd never know.

* * *

Ahsoka entered the house. Rex was laying on the couch.

"I'm gonna' take a nap." Ahsoka said, entering her room. Dash nodded.

"Sure."

Ahsoka closed the door, then sat on her sleep couch. She closed her eyes and was instantly asleep.

* * *

_Ahsoka watched as the troopers pulled their blasters out. "Call back your people!" One of them yelled. The person they were talking to shook their head. _

_"Sorry, can't do that. They're not really the friendly type." _It was Dash! _The men watched as Ahsoka and Rex ran to the ship. _

_"Shook him if you must, but get those two!" Dash then reveled a bomb. _

_"Sorry guys, but those are my friends." He dropped it...._

Ahsoka practicaly jumped out of bed. She landed on the side of her bed, then slipped off. Her face was covered in sweat, her breath came out in ragged plumes. She looked around. She was safe, on Coreillia. She got back onto her bed and tried to sleep again, hoping the dreams wouldn't plague her again.

* * *

Ahsoka got up and walked out to the kitchen. Everyone looked worried.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"We've found Fru." Was the answer.

* * *

**A/N: Short chaper, I know, and I'm sorry. Hopefully the next will be longer. As I am still suffering from writers block, the next chapter might be late. MLV.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Smuggling Hope. **

**Sequel to 'Learning to Live.'  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance.**

**Thank you all for your reviews! They mean a lot to me.  
**

* * *

Ahsoka frowned. "You found Fru?" She asked. Dri nodded.

"Yes, with this." She handed her a recording chip. Ahsoka listened to it.

_"To Sweet Revenge. Urgent: You are needed on Kashyyyk imeditely." _That was it.

Ahsoka frowned. "Kashyyyk? Why would he be there?" She wondered out loud.

"Why does it matter? Lets go get him!" Rex said.

She stopped him. "Rex, you need to stay here." Rex shook his head.

"No, I don't. You can't handle it." Ahsoka's eyes flamed.

"Rex, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I can handle my self. I'm twenty something years old!" She said, flinging her arms up. "I've fought blasted klankers, the hairless harpy and even my own master!I can handle my self!"

'Soka giggled. Ahsoka smiled down at her.

"Besides, you need to take care of the home base." Ahsoka said in a whisper. Rex's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Alright." Ahsoka nodded. She kissed 'Soka's cheek. "Bye 'Soka." She hugged Dri and slapped Rex's shoulder.

"Be safe." Dri said.

"And may the force be with you." Little 'Soka smiled.

"Thank you." Ahsoka whispered. Then she left the house to go to her ship.

* * *

Ahsoka watched as the stars zoomed past her. She stared ahead as if it were the only thing keeping her alive. She found the stars to be mesmerizing. It was easy to get lost in the stars. Easy to forget. Easy to..._anything. _Ahsoka sighed. She wished she could get lost forever. But it ended when her ship reached it's destanation.

"Maybe...Maybe I could just sit in the ship forever, staring at the stars as they go past. It would be easier." She mused. Dash dying, this was all blasted Anakin's fault! If only he hadn't tried to save Padme...it was her fault to! She probably seduced Anakin to the dark side...Ahsoka stopped. What was she thinking? Padme had been her friend...Anakin had been her master! Ahsoka shook her head as if that would rid the thoughts from her mind. She sighed and closed her eyes; wanting, _needing _sleep.

* * *

Ahsoka opened one eye. She was almost at Kashyyyk. She stretched her hands and arms, then watched as the stars slowed down and then there was Kashyyyk. Almost imedietly someone commed her ship.

_"Unidentified ship: State who you are and your business."_ Ahsoka smirked. This would be easy.

"This is Damari Anaka on the _Sweet Revenge. _I got a message from the planet from an old friend. I was going to go visit them." There was a pause, then some static.

_"Alright. But make sure to register when you land and before you leave the system." _

"Will do." Ahsoka said. "_Sweet Revenge _out." She turned the comm off, then landed the ship.

* * *

Ahsoka looked around Kashyyyk. The tall trees held houses of sorts where the Wookiees lived. The Wookiees were be taken as slaves by the Empire and some of them were lucky enough to stay on their home planet. Ahsoka had freed many Wookiees in the past. They had always gone back to Kashyyyk to try to free their families and friends...Ahsoka had to admit they were very brave. She looked around once more, wondering where Fru was. She decided it would be best to go 'register' so that she wouldn't get in trouble with the Impirals.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter should be expected next Sunday. It might be posted before. I'll try to get it done before, but my life is so busy right now and the blasted writers block. Thanks! MLV. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Smuggling Hope. **

**Sequel to 'Learning to Live.'  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance.**

**

* * *

**Ahsoka smiled and nodded to the Imperial guards. She had just registered. She usually didn't like to tell the Imperials who she was, where she was going and how long she would stay on

a certain planet. This time it didn't seem to matter to her. She was intent on finding Fru, so she let nothing get in her way. Besides, the one good thing about registering with the Imperials

is that they couldn't arrest her until she did something illegal. She walked away from the toll booth and the two stormtroopers and into the city. There wasn't much to see. A few trees

reaching into the sky with small dwelling places in the branches. Yet there was a lot of movement on the ground. Anger began to fill her as she saw the troopers herd the Wookiees into

cages and how they seperted families. Ahsoka had been to Kashyyyk many times before, but it was hard to free the Wookiees, as they almost always refused to leave their familes. She

sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She looked around for where Fru might be.

"Hello, can I help you with something." She jumped. She turned and saw a man wearing a dark cape. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, thank you though. Just waiting for a friend." The man in the cape nodded.

"Here, let me take you to the market. Your friend might be there." Ahsoka frowned, but the force didn't warn her about anything, so she followed him. He led her into a dark alley. Ahsoka

naturally placed her hand on her blaster, just in case.

The man turned his back on her and said, "The Empire has taken a toll on many. One day I think I'll want to take my own _Sweet Revenge _on them." He said. Ahsoka frowned. Who was

this?

"Revenge against the Empire? How can you do that?" She asked. The man shrugged.

"I have a brother-in-law who is in the smuggling business, and he might be able to help me." He said. Ahsoka frowned, thinking of Dash. Then it hit her.

"Fru?" She asked tenitivly. The hood came down and he turned around. It was him! Ahsoka jumped in his arms.

"We've missed you!" She said. Tears threatened to spill. He laughed and hugged her back.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you!! Everyday I've been away..." He shook his head as if something more important entered his mind.

"Ah-Damari, you need to leave now. When I made that transmission, I thought no one knew about it, but it seems the Empire had let me use it, with out my knowing, so they could capture

you!" Ahsoka cursed.

"You're coming with me." She said. He shook his head. "Why not?" She asked. He shrugged.

"It's complicated. I don't know. But, you can't go back to your ship. You'll-"

Ahsoka interrupted him. "We'll." He smiled a bit.

"Fine, we'll have to steal another ship. They're probably waiting at the docking bay." He said, looking worried.

Ahsoka frowned. "We'll have to steal an Imperial freighter." She motioned for him to follow her. Fru didn't looked to thrilled at the thought oh having to steal a Imperial Ship. Ahsoka

bowed her head low, wishing she had brought a cape to hide the fact she was the only togruta on Kashyyyk.

They entered the hanger without incident. Ahsoka nodded and pointed to a pretty small ship. Fru looked around, then casually strolled over to it.

"What a magnificent piece of work!" He declared. "I'm amazed that the Empire could make something so good!" Ahsoka's hand flew to her mouth to try to stop laughing. Fru continued to

look around the ship.

"There isn't a mark on it!" He declared. Ahsoka knew that he meant there were no tracking devices on the outside. Ahsoka walked closer.

"Good, Sir, is this your ship?" She asked. Fru let out a smile and a bow.

"It is now." They both paused. No one came rushing out at them. Ahsoka looked around.

"Good. Lets go." They entered the ship. Ahsoka got into the pilot's seat and turned the ship on. Then they flew out of the space port.

"One day, Ahsoka, we'll get your ship back." Fru told her.

"I hope so." She muttered. Fru laughed.

* * *

Emperor Palpatine watched as the ship flew out of the Kashyyyk atmosphere. It then zipped into hyperspace.

"The ever cunning fox fell for the bait, Lord Vader. Now we have to wait for for the trap to be sprung. Go and wait on Coreillia for them. Then bring me the Togruta." Palpatine said.

"Master, she'll be smarter the to take an Impiral ship to her home. I think-" Vader started, but Palpatine interuptted him.

"What you think is irrelevant to the situation. Do as I say." Palpatine snapped. Vader bowed.

"Yes, master."

* * *

**A/N 2: Yay! Another chapter! I finally had time to finish it!! Anywho, here it is!! Next chapter should (hopefully) be soon!! Thanks for your patience!! MLV**


	12. Chapter 11

**Smuggling Hope. **

**Sequel to 'Learning to Live.'  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance.**

**

* * *

**Ahsoka watched Fru. He stared out the window. "How?" He finally asked. Ahsoka looked away.

"Rex got captured, and he and I went to save him. He must have blown everything up, including himself." She said quietly. Fru didn't blink.

"I'm so sorry." She said softly. Fru continued to stare outside the ship. Ahsoka sighed.

"I'm going to land the ship somewhere. We can get a new, clean ship, then head back home." She said, turning back to the navi computer. Fru still didn't say anything. Ahsoka frowned and looked for a nearby system.

---

Ahsoka had landed the ship on the first planet they had come to. She was waiting outside a cantina. Fru had been in there for over an hour. She had no idea how many drinks he'd drunk since they had arrived. She sighed and decided to just go in there and get him.

Ahsoka looked around for Fru. She couldn't find him. A voice on her right was whispering to the person that was sitting across from them. The voice was oddily familier. She half turned and saw who the speaker was. It was a stormtooper out of uniform.

"Oh Kirff." She muttered. She needed to find Fru and leave now!! She searched the room with her gaze and found him. He was slumped over the bar with empty glasses scattered about him. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

"Fru! Lets go! Come on!" She said, draging him away. The bar tender started yelling at them in a language she didn't understand. She ignored him and they left the cantia.

Ahsoka threw a glance over her shoulder. The two Stormtroopers were following them.

"Oh great." She said. Suddenly, two more Troopers walked in front of them.

"Damari Anaka, you are under arrest." One stated. Ahsoka's shoulders sagged.

"Oh Kirff." She swore.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, but here it is. I've been so busy with school I've not had time to write anything. Chapters should be once a week now. And They should be longer. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Smuggling Hope.**

**Sequel to 'Learning to Live.'  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance**

* * *

Ahsoka gave the stormtroopers a smile. "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about. I'm not Damari Anaka," She searched her mind for another name that she _wasn't _associated with. "Zoreé Luria." She made up at the top of her head.

"Where are your registration papers?" One trooper asked. Ahsoka gave a false smile.

"They're in my ship." She said. The trooper shook his head.

"You will come with us." He stated. Ahsoka shook her head.

"I'm afraid I won't." She said, then kicked the first trooper. His blaster flew out of his hands and she called it to hers. She pointed it at the other troopers.

"I've had years of practice with a blaster, and I bet I can hit all of you before you can even press the trigger." They all turned their blasters to their fallen comrade. He had stood up and was now holding Fru in his arms. His hands were on his neck.

"Drop you weapon, and he lives." Ahsoka cursed and dropped the blaster. One trooper walked over to her and placed cuffs on her wrists and led her to their ship.

Aboard the ship, Ahsoka kicked herself for being so stupid. Fru had fallen asleep long ago and was snoring. Ahsoka closed her eyes, but no sleep came to her. She was finally caught. And of course it wasn't on smuggling. Somehow Palpatine knew she had never died. She bet Vader had told him. Then again, if he had, he would have been punished for letting her go. Ahsoka doubted that it would be a merciful punishment. Palpatine doesn't seem the type of guy to be full of mercy. He was one man, yet he destroyed the entire Jedi Order. He really dreaded seeing him again. She knew he would recognize her, even if she had grown older.

Ahsoka walked out of the ship. They had landed on Coruscant and she was being led to the slaughter. Fru was awake and not longer drunk. He swore and demanded to be let free.

"He was easier to handle when he was out cold." One trooper commented.

'_Of course he is._' Ahsoka thought. '_Anyone would be easier to handle when they're out.' _She was pushed in the back to make her walk faster. She and two troopers went to the left, and Fru and two other troopers went right. She felt a sinking feeling enter her as they walked into a dark hallway.

Darth Vader waited by his master's side. He flexed his right arm and heard the mechanical sounds that came as a result. He felt his former padawan's presence coming closer and closer. He put his thoughts in check and hid the feelings that he had felt begin rising. His master could hear the thoughts as loudly as if Vader has spoken them. He could sense that Ahsoka was just about to enter the door.

Ahsoka walked in with her two guard escort and walked up to Palpatine and Vader. She neither glared at them nor didn't look them in the eye. Palpatine waved one hand to shoo the troopers.

"Leave us." He said. Ahsoka couldn't help but stare at his eyebrows, or his absence of eyebrows. His looked as if he was wearing a wax mask.

"So, Ahsoka Tano, we meet again." She jerked her gaze to his eyes. No one had called her that in forever.

"I don't know what you mean." She said. "I'm Zoreé Luria, I'd give you my papers, but they're on my ship and I wasn't able to get them before I was _brought _to you, My Lord." She said. Palpatine smiled and Ahsoka shivered. She knew he was planning something evil when he smiled like that.

"We shall look you up then, my dear." He said, then called from the name Zoreé Luria to be searched. Ahsoka inwardly groaned and frowned and cursed, but on the outside she feigned a smile and thanked the emperor. An officer entered the room, bowed to Palpating and stated that there was in fact a Zoreé Luria that resided to Shili. It was also said that she was a distant relative to former Jedi Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka winced and turned to Palpatine.

"Thank you." Palpatine said. The officer nodded and left.

"Now, I know who you really are. You have two choices. One is that you admit you are a former Jedi and a traitor to the Empire, and bare your punishment, and the second is to not admit you were a Jedi and spend the rest of your life in my prison." Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. Obviously she would choose the second. It's easier to escape from prison then it is from death.

"Oh, and if you choose the second, I'll have a family in Coreillia meet with an accident, staring with your companion in my prison now." Ahsoka's heart stopped beating. She looked to Vader, who was seemed to be staring at her though his mask. No, she wouldn't look to him for help. She turned back to Palpatine.

"As I cannot have the deaths of an innocent family on my shoulders, I would plead guilty, but what confirmation to I have that you will not kill that family, even after I should confess?" Palpatine smiled when she said this.

"My word of honor." He said. She shook her head.

"That is not good enough for me. I need proof. Just as my friend, Senator Amidala would, I refuse to take the word of someone-" She knew she it a raw nerve when she felt herself it the side of the wall. She coughed and watched as Vader lowered his hand. Well, he apparently didn't like anyone mentioning his former wife. Palpatine smiled.

"You should rest and make up your mind tomorrow. Guards!" He yelled. "Take her to her cell." He said when the troopers entered. They went over to her and picked her up and carried her to her cell.

When Ahsoka awoke, she remembered with a sickening feeling what had gone on earlier. Then she realized that if the Empire did go to Dri's house, not only would Dri and little 'Soka be murdered, Rex would be found and charged with desertion, being a traitor to the Empire as well as smuggling. He would probably die slowly. She ran to the door of her cell.

"Trooper, tell Palpatine I've made my decision." She yelled.


	14. Chapter 13

**Smuggling Hope.**

**Sequel to 'Learning to Live.'****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance**

**Author's Note 2: Sorry this is like two weeks late! Or one week or whatever. I'll try to get another one out tomorrow as an apology, but this is all you get so far. Reviews are 'loverly' as JarJar says. MLV.**

**

* * *

**

"_Tell Palpatine I've made my decision." _Darth Vader couldn't believe that she would willingly give up, no matter the cost to the family his master was talking about. No, that wasn't true. Vader knew that it was _him _that wouldn't give in so easily, not her. She would have died over a million times to spare someone else pain. It was who she was; who she was brought up to be. He watched his master sit on the throne, smugly happy for putting the pressure on the little Jedi. When he was weaker, it would have made him sick. But now…. He watched as the stormtroopers drag the young Togruta woman away.

Ahsoka had made it perfectly clear that she would only give in the Palpatine's demands as soon as she had seen Fru take off in an unmarked, untracked ship. And that his family would be left alone for as long as Palpatine remained ugly. (She hadn't actually _said _that, she said as long as he _stayed in power, _but the message was the same.) Palpatine had agreed and then Fru was set free. She had wanted to check the ship herself to make sure it didn't have any trackers on it; it didn't. Now she was leaving Palpatine's presence to go sit in a cell, a force empty cell, for the rest of her life. However long that would be.

* * *

Fru had landed on a total of seventeen systems and was on his eighteenth ship. He did not want to be tracked. Of course, the Empire probably knew he was going to Coreilla, but for some reason it felt better to be switching out the ships. He felt so bad. If he hadn't gotten drunk, Ahsoka wouldn't be in the mess she was. He slammed his fist on the navi-computer and placed his head in his hands. He had let so many people down by having too many drinks.

* * *

Ahsoka lay upside down, staring at the wall in front of her. So, the cell she was in wasn't force-less; she was forced to wear an anklet, a bracelet and a collar that repelled the force. It felt so…empty. Like everything had given up on her. She didn't like the feeling. There was nothing in the cell at all, just white walls and this sorry excuse for a bed. She wasn't even sure where she was or if she was going to stay here or if she was just being transported to another location. She wasn't happy, either way. Why hadn't they just executed her! She flipped over and groaned as her head hit the bed. Now that the force was gone, she was really bad at jumping. She couldn't use the force to propel her to go anywhere. She slammed her fist into the wall over and over. The skin broke and her knuckles began to bleed. She didn't care. If this is what she was life after a few hours in here, she wasn't sure what she would do after _years _of imprisonment.

* * *

Fru landed his ship and left. He saw Dri running out, followed by Rex and 'Soka. Dri saw her husband and began to weep. She ran to him and he picked her up and swung her around.

"I thought I'd lost you!" She cried. 'Soka held onto Rex's hand.

"Where's Aunty Damari?" She asked. Fru put Dri down.

"We need to go inside." He said.

* * *

Ahsoka wasn't sure what time it was. Or how long she had been here. Or if her hands would ever stop bleeding. She let her head lean slightly onto the wall. She scraped her fingernails onto the wall over and over. She was going mad! If she didn't find something to do…she'd…she wasn't sure what she'd do. But she would do it. Count on it.

* * *

"What?!" Dri demanded. "You just _let _her die! What the kirff-"

"Honey…" Fru said, motioning to 'Soka. Dri rolled her eyes.

"We have to find her." She said, crossing her arms. Fru handed her a letter.

"Read that." He said. Dri opened it.

_Dear Dri and Fru,_

_You're going to blame yourselves. Don't. Ahsoka Tano is dead. Damari Anaka is dead. Do not look for them to bury their body. _

Dri's eyes began to well up with tears. She shook her head, refusing to believe. Rex took the note from her and read it.

"What does it say?" Little 'Soka asked. Rex put the letter down.

"It, uh, says that Aunty Damari is…" He started. Little 'Soka looked up into his eyes.

"What?" She whispered.

"She's dead, honey." He whispered.


	15. Chapter 14

**Smuggling Hope.**

**Sequel to 'Learning to Live.'****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance**

**Author's Note 2: So this is a lot shorter then I wanted it to be…but I've been out all day and my internet is going in and out and all that. The next chapter **_**should **_**be longer (I hope) and I hope you enjoy this 500 word chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Ahsoka woke suddenly to a loud noise outside her cell. She groaned and slammed her fists against the wall. She only got a few minutes of sleep at a time before the guards got into some kind of argument over nothing. Her knuckles finally stopped bleeding, but they were still raw and very sore. She frowned and closed her eyes, wishing that she could somehow get out.

* * *

The job of choosing Ahsoka's punishment had been given to a few people that the Emperor liked more than others, among those being Bail Organa. He sat in a room with five other senators, who were avid anti-Jedi, and scowled. One and only one punishment had been brought up: Death. Bail rubbed his eyes. Was this what the galaxy was really coming to? He fought the urge to slam his fist onto the table and stood up.

"My fellow senators, I am very disturbed with the idea of the punishment for the traitor to the Empire." He said quickly, trying to think of a punishment that he could get her out of eventually.

"Death is a punishment, yes, but then she will become one with the force; hardly a punishment suitable for the Jedi. No, she should be placed in a mine deep in the outer core where there is no oxygen." He said.

"Well, what place do you have in mind, Senator?" One man asked. Organa smiled.

* * *

Ahsoka was lying on her uncomfortable bed when two stormtroopers walked into her cell.

"Come with us." One said through his helmet. Ahsoka bit back a remark and stood up. After a moment, she sighed.

"Where am I going?" She asked.

"To the mines." The trooper answered.

"In…?" She asked, but there was no reply.

"Man, you guys were more talkative before." She muttered. "Not allowed to talk with the 'traitors'"? She asked.

"By choice." One trooper stated.

Ahsoka gave a snort. "You talk to your comrades." She said. Both troopers stopped.

"We are not the traitors." One commented. Ahsoka laughed out loud.

"Right! How many of your Jedi Generals did you kill? Those men and women who served and fought right alongside you?!" She demanded. The troopers said nothing.

"Typical." She muttered as she was placed into a small shuttle. More troopers were sitting in there, they're blasters ready.

"Like I'd run." She mumbled.

After a few standard hours of flying, Ahsoka was finally at her destination.

"You'll need this." One trooper said, handing her a breathing helmet.

'Great, this place has no oxygen.' She thought as she put it on her head. This was going to be interesting.


	16. Chapter 15

**Smuggling Hope.**

**Sequel to 'Learning to Live.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance**

* * *

_~One Day Earlier~_

Bail Organa looked at his fellow senators. One senator asked him where this mining place was and what it was called.

"Senators, this mine is not stationary. Not many people know of it; only a handful of senators and the Emperor himself. The name I give to you has been given in complete confidence. It is a cluster of asteroids that is rich in Ion. It is called Iwsa Ion, meaning 'Floating Ion'." The senators began talking amongst themselves and Bail sat down. One senator stood and cleared his throat.

"Senator Organa, we will need the coordinates for 'Iwsa Ion' if we are to send the prisoner there."

Bail smiled. "As I said before, it is not stationary, so there is no standing coordinates for it-"

"Then how are we supposed to transport the prisoner to the mine?!" Another Senator exploded.

Bail sighed. "If you will let me finish," The senator nodded and motioned for him to go on. "There is a station it passes frequently. If should be passing it in twenty four standard hours." Bail gave the head senator the coordinates, then the meeting was adjourned.

* * *

_~Present~_

Ahsoka sat at the station. She was no longer being guarded by the stormtroopers. She felt like running. But where? Where would she go? And how would she get there? Sure, she could hijack one of the ships, but there were so many cameras in place here that it would be suicide to try. Plus, the men on the station seemed trigger happy and would give any excuse to shoot something, so she figured that she had better be as still as possible.

Just when she was getting ready to run, despite the impossibilities, the asteroid cluster arrived. It was slow moving. She could walk faster then it, but she guessed speed wasn't the point. A man walked to her.

"Our newest recruit! Now, let me tell you about Iwsa Ion." He said, moving her to the largest rock.

"This is the most dangerous mine ever. As we are constantly moving, chunks of rock _occasionally _fall and many miners get, uh, _hurt._" He said.

"Ah, how often is _occasional_?" Ahsoka asked. The man smiled.

"Now, all you will do is take your tool and hammer into the rock. Then others will gather it. Also, there is one life support system; it is in the very front here, where the only exit is. If anyone should try leaving without the access code, then all the oxygen is sucked out." He seemed proud of this detail.

"What if the being doesn't breathe oxygen?" She asked him.

"Then he'll have to get past the guards on the other side. Come, here is where you will work." He stopped in the Oxygen room and closed the doors. Then he put a helmet on, and motioned for Ahsoka to put hers on. She did, and the doors opened. They left, and the doors instantly closed behind them. He flicked on a light and they walked down a path. There were so many people here, working. Some were so young.... Ahsoka shuddered.

"Here." The man said. "Here is where you will work. Just take your tool and hit the rock." He left, along with the light. Ahsoka picked up her tool and studied it in the dark. It had a long handle and a sharp point jutting out of the side. She grumbled and stabbed it into the rock. The asteroid made a groaning noise, but held firm. She shuddered, and continued to hit the stone.

What seemed like hours later, Ahsoka put the tool down and looked around.

"Where can I find water?" She asked out loud.

"We don't get water until we're done for the night." Someone said to her right. Ahsoka couldn't see, so she moved as close as she could to the person speaking. She could kind of make out a face belonging to a Twi'Lek.

"Why is that? Don't they know that we could all work harder if we're stronger?" She asked. The Twi'Lek continued to hit the rock.

"Miss, we're not here because they want Ion. There is no Ion on this blasted rock." She said quietly. Ahsoka frowned.

"They put us here because we did something they do not like. This asteroid will cave in soon. We've almost hallowed it all out. When it can no longer support itself, it will fall in and we all die." She heaved a sigh and paused to rest.

"I have survived three asteroids already. I was brought here with my family so many years ago. I have no feeling in my hands and I've not seen the light of day for so long…" There was a touch of longing in her voice, then bitterness.

"I will die in this one. I will no longer work for the men." She said through the speaker on her breathing helmet.

"Sometimes I want to just take my helmet off and die sooner, but I can't bring myself to do it." Her voice quivered. Ahsoka put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't give up. I've been in so many scrapes worse than this before that when I get out; I promise to free all of you." She said. The Twi'Lek shook her head and shrugged Ahsoka's hand off.

"We should get back to work before we get in trouble." She said, then lifted her tool and continued hammering into the rock. Ahsoka moved back to her place and was no longer surprised why she was sent here. She hoped there would be some way to help these people.

* * *

When they were all finally done with work that day, they were escorted out of the mines and into a shuttle that would bring them to the largest and most stable asteroid where the task masters lived. There they were herded into tiny room for them to sleep, but not before being given something to go over their eyes. Ahsoka held her and frowned.

"What is this for?" She asked the Twi'Lek, whose named, she found out, was Numa Gurida.

"They're to keep up from being blinded by the light." She answered, putting hers on. Ahsoka frowned and put hers on, but lifted it up enough so that she could see. The guards didn't know she could see the access codes they placed into the shuttles and then into the rooms which kept them locked up.

'I wonder if they change them daily.' Ahsoka thought to herself. It might be too risky to try.

* * *

That night, Ahsoka woke from a fitful sleep to the sound of something breaking. She jumped out of her bed and put her mask on and left the room. She looked out the window to see the asteroid that they had been working on earlier begin to collapse. Ahsoka felt like fainting. Thank the force that no one had been in there. She slowly turned around and saw two bunks empty. No one had been in there, had there?


	17. Chapter 16

**Smuggling Hope.**

**Sequel to 'Learning to Live.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance.**

* * *

Ahsoka raced to the mines. She dearly hoped Numa hadn't been in there. Her words still rang in Ahsoka's ears.

"_I will die in this one. I will no longer work for the men." _

Ahsoka slowed as she reached the rubble. She could get in there if the collar and bracelet that held the force at bay were off. She slammed her fists onto the rock walls.

"Blast it." She hissed. She looked at the bracelet. If only she had the force's comfort, this would be a lot easier. She started back towards the mines when something grabbed the collar on her neck. She was twisted sideways and almost fell. Her legs were lying on the ground, but her torso was in the air. She was chocking. She tried to jump up, but the grip on her collar was too tight. Then with their free hand, her attacker grabbed for the bracelet on her wrist.

_Yes, yes grab it! _Ahsoka thought. The hand reached for it and enclosed his fingers around it. Then Ahsoka jerked her hand away. The bracelet snapped and fell off. Suddenly, Ahsoka was beginning to feel rather queasy. But she also felt stronger. She made one final push to get the collar to break. It did. The force rushed at her all at once, and it felt as if she were drowning. Her hand lifted like she was calling for help. Then everything went black and she fainted.

* * *

A man sat on a chair and fingered the broken trinket. "And you're sure that the prisoner is _safe_?" He asked his henchman.

"Girl sleep." The not so bright man answered. Surdu Durmi hadn't chosen Broun for his smarts; that was for sure.

"Who was the prisoner that tried to escape?" Surdu asked.

"Not escape, boss." Broun answered. "Go to mines." Surdu frowned. Go to the mines? Why would the prisoner, who ever she was, go to the mines? The place was extremely dangerous after a cave in.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Broun nodded enthusiastically.

"Me captured her. She sleep." He said proudly.

"So you've told me." Surdu said. "But what you haven't told me is this: Which prisoner was it?" Broun looked down.

"Me no know name." He answered.

"Oh? Well then describe her for me. Can you do that? Hmm?'' Surdu asked. Broun nodded.

"She is red!" He said, and then shook his head. "No, not red." He violently looked around the room in search of the right color. Surdu's head was resting on his right pointer finger and was tapping his desk with his left.

"Well?" He asked. Broun grabbed Surdu's breakfast.

"This!" He yelled. "And white! With blue hair!" He said, trying to make his master understand. Surdu saw the orange fruit.

"Ah, the newcomer. She is a Togruta. Can you say 'Togruta?' " Surdu asked. The left side of his mouth lifted in a partial smile.

"T-to-tor? No, tog-yeah, togru…Togruta?" He finished in a question, seeking his master's approval.

"Very good! Now, go on." Surdu said, shaking his hand. Broun nodded and left.

* * *

Ahsoka found herself in the Jedi temple. It was not in ruins, as she thought it would be. Jedi were walking down the halls. She saw Mace Windu walking into a room.

"Master Windu!" She called. He didn't turn around. Ahsoka frowned and ran after him.

"MASTER WINDU!" She tried yelled, but still her cries fell on deaf ears. He walked into the room and shut the door behind him. She pounded her fists on the door, trying to get his attention. Her fists went right through the thick doors. She jerked back, afraid. When nothing jumped out at her, she walked _through_ the door. Master Windu and several other Jedi and a few clones were talking. Mace said that he was going to the chancellor to get him to put down the emergency powers.

"He won't!" Ahsoka yelled. "He is the sith!" She yelled, but no one heard her. Mace Windu then left. Ahsoka watched as he went and told three other Jedi, including Kit Fitso. Then he headed down to the ships. Anakin ran up. He told Mace that Palpatine was the sith lord. Ahsoka was running to them, but not moving. Then she was in the council room. Anakin was there as well. He was crying.

"No! Anakin, don't! Stay here!" She yelled as he ran out of the room.

* * *

Ahsoka jumped out of her bed. She was no longer in the council room, but on her bed in the mines. She placed a hand to her head and groaned. There was a cup of water on a table. She reached out her hand and used the force to retrieve it. She brought the cup to her lips and then paused. She had used the force! The cup dropped from her hand and the water spilled out. She stood up and left the room. It was day. A large humanoid man walked up to her.

"Girl feel okay?" He asked. Ahsoka nodded dumbly.

"Good. The get to work." He said, dragging her back to the mines.

"I can walk myself!" She said, but the humanoid either wasn't listening or his hearing wasn't the best.

When Ahsoka was in the mines, she was surprised at the amount of work that had been done. She grabbed a tool and tried to find Numa. She was relieved to find that she was still alive.

"Numa!" Ahsoka said as she ran up. Numa looked up and Ahsoka thought she saw a faint smile.

"Hey. Glad to see you're okay." She said quietly.

Ahsoka nodded. "You too. I heard the mines cave in and thought the worst." She admitted. Numa gave a bitter laugh.

"I figured that's where you had gone. I just had to go to the 'fresher." She said. Ahsoka nodded as she pounded her tool into the rock.

"Your collar is off." Numa said after awhile of silence.

"Yeah." Ahsoka said. "Some guy kinda ripped it off last night." She said.

Numa nodded as if it were common knowledge. "Broun." She said. Ahsoka stopped pounding.

"Broun?" She asked. Numa nodded. "Who is 'Broun'?" She asked. She had a pretty good idea he was the one that freed her from her forceless world, but a _little _bit more detail would be good.

"He came to work in the mines. He worked for years, but always survived the crashes. What annoyed the men the most was that he managed to understand the signs of a cave in and would evacuate the workers before any of them got killed. The men had to actually spend money on the workers for food and shelter. So the man in charge, Surdu Durmi, took Broun aside and asked him if he wanted to work for him. Broun said yes. Mainly he makes sure that everyone is 'safe.' Numa said.

Ahsoka frowned. "And what about this Surdu Durmi?" She asked. Numa shrugged.

"He just showed up one day and has been here for about ten years." Numa said.

"Wow." Ahsoka whispered.

Numa nodded sadly. "I've been here as long as he has." She said, sighing dramatically. She looked up then hissed, "Quick, put your tool up and start working." Ahsoka did as she said, and suddenly Broun walked through the halls. He looked at the Togruta and Twi'lek, then walked on.

"How did you know he was coming?" Ahsoka asked. Numa took Ahsoka's hand and pressed it to the wall. There were small vibrations. Then Numa pounded her tool against the wall. There was a tingling feeling, one right after another.

"That means, 'Guard coming.' We have a whole language with these walls that the men don't know about." She said, letting go of Ahsoka's hand.

Ahsoka watched through the darkness as Numa began pounding against the wall again. They all desperately needed out.

* * *

**Well? There it is! I stayed up to eleven last night finishing this, so there you are!! Please review when you're done reading it! MLV. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Smuggling Hope.**

**Sequel to 'Learning to Live.'****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance**

**

* * *

**

The work day had finally ended. Ahsoka was lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She had been on this dreadful rock for about two weeks already, but it seemed like yesterday that she had gotten the force back. She was reluctant to use it, fearing that her captors would somehow sense it and kill her. Every day was the same; wake up, work, eat, go to bed. She was getting rather tired of it. Numa was gracious enough to teach Ahsoka some of the language that went through the mines. She could, so far, say, 'Watch out, guard,' and 'Look out, falling rock.' She was getting pretty good at understanding the vibrations and what they said. She expected to learn quickly, but it was rather hard, actually. It was so dark out that she feared she was losing her eyesight. She figured that most everyone in the mine was blind. She rolled over onto her side and was surprised to hear a sob escape her own mouth. Everything that happened in the past fifteen years came rushing up at her. She buried her face in her pillow and cried.

* * *

Surdu Durmi was looking out his window at the stars as they slowly moved away. He turned around and looked at Broun.

"Well, I am getting tired of this lot of workers, Broun. Aren't you?" He asked. Broun wasn't sure what he was asking, but he nodded anyway.

"Yes Boss." Broun answered. Surdu nodded and smiled.

"Contact the Empire, will you? Ask them if they have any more 'high security prisoners.'" He said. Broun nodded and smiled.

"Yes Boss!" He always loved contacting the Empire. It made him feel slightly impressive, which was not a feeling he got very often.

Surdu watched Broun leave. He would contact the empire, get new prisoners, and then he could _dispose _of the old ones. He gave a small smile, and even laughed.

* * *

Darth Vader was visiting the senate the day that Broun contacted the Empire. Vader walked into a special meeting.

"Lord Vader!" One senator said as they all stood up. There were about twelve senators in the room. "We have called a special meeting together and you must-" He started, but Vader cut him off.

"I am the second in command of the Empire, the Emperor's right hand. You think that because this is a 'special' meeting that I cannot join?" Vader demanded in calm, composed voice. Hearing the evenness of Vader's voice struck even more fear into the senator.

"Of course not! I was about to say, 'You must join us.'" The senator amended weakly. Vader nodded and crossed his arms.

"Go on." He said. The senator nodded, and they all sat down.

"We have recently gotten a transmission from 'Iswa Ion', who said that their prisoners have expired in a terrible mine accident. They were wondering if we had any more prisoners on our hands." The senator filled him in. Vader looked at all the senators.

"Well? What did you tell him?" He asked.

"We haven't given him our final word. You see, I've dealt with this man before, the one that runs the mines." A senator from Onderon said. "He won't kill the prisoners unless he knows he is getting new ones."

"So you say that this man in charge will be killing his prisoners?" Vader asked, staring at the senator.

"He has done it before, Lord Vader." The senator said, cowering a bit.

"Well, tell him we are sending a 'shipment' of prisoners to him." Vader said, and then he left. The senators let out a sigh of relief, and contacted Broun once more. No one, though, had noticed a figure get up from the table and leave the room.

* * *

Ahsoka was, once again, working in the mines. There was a slight crumbling sound in the walls. Ahsoka frowned. Numa placed her hand on the wall and told Ahsoka to stop working. Ahsoka frowned.

"Something is wrong." Numa whispered. Ahsoka's frown deepened.

"What?" She whispered.

"The guards all left. The mines are empty of them." Numa whispered back.

"And this has never happened before?" Ahsoka asked. Numa shook her head.

"Not in our lifetime." She said, motioning to the other prisoners who had also paused to hear the message. Ahsoka felt rumbling again in the stones. A terrible sinking feeling entered her stomach.

_Run. _

Ahsoka jerked her head up. "What did you say?" She asked Numa.

"Nothing." Numa answered.

_Run._

Ahsoka hadn't heard that voice in so long that she almost didn't listen.

"We have to get everyone out, now." Ahsoka said. "Quickly!" Numa nodded and began tapping on the wall. Soon, tools were being dropped on the ground and the prisoners walked calmly to the exits. Ahsoka frowned.

"When the first prisoners of this group came here, there was one left from the last one. He said that Surdu had blown them all up. He died soon after they arrived. Ever since then, we practiced getting out calmly. It's better than going into mass chaos." Numa said. Ahsoka grinned, but soon her smile faded. The walls were groaning. There was a loud explosion, and rocks began to fall. Ahsoka and Numa both fell. Ahsoka looked up and saw the prisoners going faster, but there were no screaming or pushing people down, trying to get out. Ahsoka half stood and grabbed Numa.

"Go!" She yelled. Numa shook her head.

"I won't! I hate this place!" She said. Ahsoka saw the truth in her eyes. Numa wanted to die. Ahsoka stood and grabbed Numa's waist and ran. Bigger rocks were falling. Ahsoka tripped and both she and Numa fell.

"Go Ahsoka! Leave me! I'm ready for death!" Numa yelled. Ahsoka turned and looked at her.

"I can't." She whispered. It seemed as though all went quiet. The rocks were still falling, but all the prisoners had gotten out. All but Ahsoka and Numa. The walls behind them began to cave in. Ahsoka pushed Numa down and jumped on top of her. She then put her palms up, facing the ceiling. The rest of the rocks fell as the mine caved in on itself.

* * *

"And the mine has collapsed?" Surdu asked. Broun nodded.

"Yeah, but no one die." Broun said. Surdu paused.

"What? No one died?" He asked, slowly standing. Broun nodded.

"All left before cave in." He answered. Surdu slammed his fist onto his desk.

"And we have a whole shipment of more prisoners coming! Broun, take care of them. Do whatever you need to." Surdu said. There was a beeping sound. Surdu pressed a button on his desk and a guard's hologram shimmered to life.

"_The shipment is here." _The guard said.

"Good. I'll be right down." Surdu said, then let go of the button. He brushed some dust off of his coat, and walked down to the landing area.

A man was looking at a clipboard. Surdu extended his hand.

"I am Surdu Durmi. I understand you have a shipment for me?" He asked. The other man looked up. He took Surdu's hand and shook.

"I'm Wedge Antillies. And I'm pretty sure you have a shipment for _me._" The man said. Surdu frowned.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Antillies pointed behind him. Surdu looked at the ship and saw several men pointing blasters at him.

"You see, we're not here to drop off prisoners, we're here to pick 'em up." Antillies said. Surdu scowled.

"Good luck with that. The prisoners are all dead." He said, and gave the men a sickly grin.

* * *

**A/N2: There you go! Another chapter! My sister is coming in town the next ten days, so the next chapter might be up late, but it also might be up early. It all depends on when I get all my work done. MLV. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Smuggling Hope.**

**Sequel to 'Learning to Live.'****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance**

* * *

"Get men to all sectors! Search for any survivors!" Wedge called to all his men. Then he turned to look at Surdu.

"Well, it looks like you lose, Sir." Wedge said to him. Surdu rolled his eyes.

"I told you. There was a cave-in in one of the mines. No prisoners survived." Surdu said, smirking. Wedge ignored him. Five men came up the hall.

"Find anything?" Wedge asked. The men shook their heads.

"Nothing yet." One of them answered. Wedge nodded.

"Keep looking." Wedge said, and the two men complied.

* * *

Ahsoka kept her eyes closed, but the rubble never touched her own or Numa's backs. Ahsoka chanced letting her eyes open and looked up. There she saw that the rocks and rubble were just floating above her. She began to grin. Not only did she have the power of the force, she felt as if she had it stronger than ever. Using the force, Ahsoka pushed the rocked up and to the left. Numa had been covering her head, but now she half stood.

"What h-happened?" She stammered. Ahsoka grinned.

"I'm a Jedi." She whispered.

* * *

Broun found the prisoners waiting anxiously at the sealed up door to the mine they were just in. Broun had brought his blaster with him so he could 'take care of them.' But now that he was looking at the, he couldn't do it. He put the blaster in its holster and walked over to the prisoners.

"What wrong?" He asked them. He had been known to slip his own food to those prisoners who hadn't gotten enough food, or to smuggle in medicine to the occasional sick prisoner. The prisoners had grown to trust him.

"Numa and the newer girl are still in there!" One man yelled. Broun grimaced. Numa had been one of his favorites since she came here. He motioned for everyone to step back and began to press against the rubble covering the door. Nothing happened. He stepped back, but then heard something.

"What?" He asked, and then pressed his ear to the wall.

* * *

"Did you hear that? It sounds like someone is trying to push open the door!" Numa whispered. Ahsoka nodded. She had crawled out of their little safety hole and was now laying on her belly, trying to get to the door.

"Can you hear me?" Ahsoka yelled to the door. She was too far away to hear a reply, if there was one. She began crawling farther to the door. Finally she got there. There was a slight hole in the top.

"Hello?" She asked through the hole. She saw part of the group of prisoners. They began to look all around each other, wondering where the word had come from. Ahsoka crawled back a minute, then stuck her hand through the hole. She knocked on the rock.

"Hello!" She said, waving her hand.

Then she heard, "Look! Up there!" Ahsoka grinned. She half turned and was about to yell to Numa when she saw a large spider standing right behind her. Ahsoka gave a scream and grabbed her hand away from the hole and dove behind the spider. It stabbed one of its legs right where she was.

"Whoa." Ahsoka said as she began crawling back to where Numa was. She looked into the hole and saw she was gone.

"Numa!" Ahsoka yelled, looking up.

"I'm over here!" Numa yelled. Ahsoka looked up and saw that Numa was caught in a very large web.

"Please get me out of here! This thing is really gross!" The Twi'Lek girl said. Ahsoka grinned and began crawling over there. She wished that there was some more room for her to stand up in, but because of the amount of rocks that fell, there was only enough room for her to crawl. She began to wonder out the spider had crawling through here. He seemed way too big to fit. She looked behind her and saw that the spider was gone. She looked back in front of her and saw that the spider was standing right there. Ahsoka gave a little yelp of surprise.

'There must be a tunnel above or behind us.' Ahsoka thought. She made a charge at the spider, and then fell. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"I knew it." She said groggily. She stood up and then dashed to the other side of the tunnel. She knew that the spider was probably right behind her. She jumped out of the tunnel and went back to the hole.

"Does anyone have a blaster, or a weapon of _any _kind?" Ahsoka yelled through.

* * *

Broun listened to the urgency in the Togruta's voice.

"Here!" He yelled and threw the blaster to the hole. There was a pause, then four shots right in a row. Then silence. Broun looked around the group of prisoners.

"Me take you away. Safe." Broun said, trying to herd the men and women away.

"Come!" He said, and they followed. Pretty soon they ran into a group of Rebels.

One Rebel walked up to him. "Are you the leader?" He asked. Broun shook his head.

"No, work for him. He said, 'Take care of them.'" He said, gesturing to the group of prisoners. "But he mean kill. Broun no kill." He said, pounding his chest. The rebel patted Broun's shoulder.

"Good job." He said, and then began to lead the prisoners away.

" Wait!" One yelled. "There are still two locked in the mine! I think they're in danger, they needed a blaster!" The prisoner yelled. The rebel took out his comlink.

"We need several troops over in sector," The rebel looked up and saw a number carved into the wall. "Sector six. Hurry." He said, then turned off the comlink.

"Okay, I'll stay here, and you guys go take them to Wedge." The rebel said.

* * *

Ahsoka had the blaster pointed right above her. The spider was about to chomp down on her, but when the blaster had been thrown into her hand, she had whipped around and fired at the spider four times. It died. Ahsoka was still holding the blaster at the spider's head.

"Okay, come get me now!" Ahsoka heard Numa yell out. Ahsoka began to grin as she jumped down the tunnel, then running to go get Numa. She released the Twi'Lek from the web, and both took a breath.

"You know what?" Numa asked. Ahsoka shook her head.

"What?"

Numa grinned. "I like you." Ahsoka smiled and patted Numa's back.

"Well, I like you too." They both began to laugh. It felt so good to laugh. Numa hadn't laughed since she was brought to the mines almost eight years ago, and Ahsoka hadn't had a real reason to laugh since she saw Anakin attempt to kill that youngling. Numa stopped laughing, but her smile remained on her face.

"Let's get out of here." Ahsoka said.

"Agreed." Numa replied. They began to walk through the tunnels, looking for the way to the main hallways. Ahsoka found it using the force. They eventually ran into the rebels, which brought them back to Wedge.

* * *

Wedge was waiting for the rest of his crew when Surdu escaped. No one was watching him when the prisoners came. The rebels all scrambled to get them water and food, and no one had noticed Surdu just slip away. Except Broun. Broun followed Surdu into his office.

"Broun! There you are! Come on, we have to get out of here!" Surdu said. Broun didn't move.

"You lie." Broun said instead.

"What?" Surdu asked.

"Everything. You lie." Broun said, getting angry. "I no listen. No more. You come, now." Broun said.

* * *

Ahsoka drank greedily. She hadn't tasted such clear water in so long, it seemed. She looked up from the cup and sighed.

"Where is Surdu? And Broun?" She asked, wiping water from her face.

Wedge looked around and cursed. "They must have gotten away." He said.

"I'll go find them." Ahsoka said, getting up. "Get the ship ready. I'll be right back." Ahsoka then ran off to Surdu's office.

* * *

Broun wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. Surdu had landed a punch on Broun.

"You no get away with this." Broun said. Surdu laughed.

"I'll kill you, then get away with everything." Surdu said.

"I don't think so." A new voice said. Surdu turned and saw Ahsoka.

"Ah, the little Togruta. I knew you'd be trouble." Surdu answered. Ahsoka raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you. Now, come with me." She said.

"Or what?" Surdu asked.

"Or nothing. You don't have a choice." Ahsoka replied. Surdu jumped to his desk and pressed a button.

"If you don't leave, then this whole place will blow. I had it wired with explosives a long time ago, knowing something like this would happen. Now, go, or we all die." Suddenly, Broun was behind Surdu. Broun grabbed him and pulled him away from the desk.

"Run! I stay!" Broun yelled. "I ready."

Ahsoka shook her head, but Broun nodded. "Go!" Ahsoka turned and ran.

When she made it to the ship, she was out of breath.

"Go, this is going to explode!" She said, running onto the ship. The captain got the ship started and they flew off. Ahsoka was looking out the window when Iswa Ion exploded. Tears slipped from her eyes as she thought of Broun. He had been treated dreadfully by Surdu, and to die like that. She turned away and closed her eyes, and for the first time in many years, she slept soundly.


	20. Chapter 19

**Smuggling Hope.**

**Sequel to 'Learning to Live.'****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance**

* * *

Rain pattered on the window of the ship. Numa had since been dropped off on Rodia so she could get accustomed to living out of the mine. The other prisoners had been dropped off on random planets as well. The rebellion had done everything they could to keep them away from the Empire. Ahsoka now was alone in the ship on the Alderaan system. She had thought about taking the ship and going to Coreilla, but every time she got to the cockpit, she chickened out. It had been three standard hours since they had landed and the rebels had left her in here, telling her to stay in the ship. She was getting restless and almost ventured out when an older man entered.

"Ah, you must be Damari Anaka." He said. Ahsoka nodded dumbly.

"I am Bail Organa." He said. Ahsoka started.

_I remember you! _She thought. _Oh no, what if he recognizes me? _She said to herself, but aloud she said, "Nice to meet you." Bail smiled.

"I wanted to meet you in person, Miss Anaka. The troops said that you fought well while you and the Twi'Lek girl were caught in one of the mines." Bail commented. Ahsoka nodded.

"I was only trying to help her out." Ahsoka answered. Bail nodded.

"Well, Miss Damari, as you have probably figured out, I am one of the leaders of the Rebellion against the Empire. I do not agree with what they have done in the past, or what the plan to do in the future. A very good friend of mine told me before she died to be a 'good little senator', which I have been on the outside appearance. What most of the senators in the Empire do not know is that I am a leader of the Rebellion. At least, before, they didn't know." Bail said. Ahsoka was slightly confused.

"Before what?" She asked.

"Well, let's just say that some speculation has gone through the senate and I have been found out. I am stepping down as senator and instead, my daughter is taking my place." Bail informed her. Ahsoka was beginning to wonder what any of this had to do with her.

"Now, one of the reasons I came to you is to ask you if there is anything I or the Rebellion can do for you." Bail said. Ahsoka shook her head.

"Nothing, unless you can get me a ship." She said.

"I can arrange that." Bail answered her. "Is there any chance that you might be willing to help the rebellion?"

Ahsoka thought about it. She really didn't want to 'bind' herself to any 'organization' in case they may turn on her, but she did want to help them, especially after they saved her life.

"I am more than willing to help you all, but as for joining, I won't." Ahsoka said.

"I understand." He said, and then stood up. "Well, I must go and teach some last minute things to Leia." He said, rather absent mindedly. Ahsoka, without thinking, used the force to open the door of the ship. Bail stopped and looked at her. Ahsoka felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"How did you do that?" Bail asked suspiciously. Ahsoka opened her mouth to answer, but no words came out. Bail nodded gravely.

"I understand." He said, then began to smile. "For so many years I have scoured the galaxy for any Jedi that have survived Order 66, and so far my efforts have been fruitless."

Ahsoka was dumbfounded.

"Now I have found you, or rather my troops. You don't have to tell me who you were during the republic days; it will be safer that way. But I am even happier to help you." He said, then left the ship. Ahsoka still didn't say anything, only continued to look at the blank wall.

"Well." She said to no one. "That was…awkward." She said, for lack of a better word.

* * *

Deep in the underworld of Coruscant, a figure paced back and forth. She was waiting for someone, but they weren't showing. Speeders flew past the spot she was standing at, and lighted signs hung above her. A droid beeped as it rolled over to her.

_This is for you. _It said in whistles and beeps. The woman reached out and grabbed a letter from the droid. It read, _Go into the night club below you. We'll meet there. _The woman gave a grunt of displeasure.

"Who gave this to you?" She asked in a gruff tone. The droid gave its equivalent of a shrug. The woman frowned and dropped the letter to the ground. She made her way to the night club.

Noises were unavoidable in any night club, and this one was no different. There were all types of beings here, doing every kind of business from betting to selling death sticks. The woman had never liked being in a night club…there were too less escape routes. She looked around for the person she was meeting. No one stood out to her. When they had first agreed to meet, she was told that she would know who to look for.

"Hey, watch it!" Someone behind her yelled. She turned and saw a droid waitress trying to serve someone had backed into another patron of the night club. It was then that the woman saw the clawdite. It was in regular form and very ugly.

"You found me." It slurred, as though it had too many drinks. The woman nodded.

"Now, I have a job for you." She said. The clawdite raised a hand.

"Hold on. How much money?" It asked. The woman sighed.

"We'll see how much _after _I tell you what the job is." She answered. The clawdite motioned for her to go on.

"I've heard rumors that a Jedi has survived Order 66, and is working for the Rebellion. It would do me a great satisfaction if you, what is the right word?" She asked herself. "Ah, yes. _Dispose _of her." The clawdite nodded. "She is a Togruta. Find her and kill her."

"You don't care how?" It asked. The woman shook her head.

"No. And then, try to find the rebel leaders and kill _them. _You will be paid in full when your mission is complete. 160,000,000 credits enough?" She asked.

The clawdite nodded. "Now, I shall go." It said, and stood up, paid for its drinks, and left.

* * *

**I had WB again. That's really a terrible thing to have. But my younger brother (He's ten) had a pretty good idea, so now there shouldn't be any more delays until…I get writer's block again. So there you go and I hope you enjoyed it! And again, I am SOOOO sorry for the delay!!**

**MLV. **


	21. Chapter 20

**Smuggling Hope.**

**Sequel to 'Learning to Live.'****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance**

**Also, those of you that are reading 'Father's Gift', the next chapter should be up soon! **

**

* * *

**

The clawdite had a big job ahead of it. It first needed to locate the Togruta Jedi, kill her, then get to the rebel leaders and kill them. The woman who had hired her hadn't said who she worked for, but even a brain dead person could tell she worked for the Empire. The clawdite made its way to the archives on Coruscant and searched the Jedi's name. Before the clawdite had left, the woman had slipped a piece of paper into its hand.

_Ahsoka Tano._

The clawdite typed the name in.

_Jedi Padawan to Anakin Skywalker that survived Order 66 and went missing for eight years, only to be killed by Darth Vader, who blew up her ship. _

Not much information to go on. "Anything else?" The clawdite asked the computer.

_Was rather fond of her clone troopers in her command. Created a friendship with clone captain CC-7567, whom was referred to as, "Rex." _

"This might be helpful." The clawdite said. It typed it in the clone captain's name. It gave some standard information that didn't really help it. Then the clawdite saw it.

_Deserted from the Imperial army. Was last seen with smuggler Damari Anaka. _The clawdite then typed in the name Damari Anaka. Nothing much came up.

_Died in prison explosion on Iswa Ion. _The clawdite rubbed its chin. It was rumored that Iswa Ion was blown up by rebels after they took all the prisoners. The clawdite began to put things together.

"Ah, so Ahsoka Tano became Damari Anaka, and she worked with the clone captain. Now the Jedi is on the loose." The clawdite smiled, and left the archives. All it needed now was a ship and a clue.

* * *

Ahsoka jolted awake. Something was wrong. Something terrible. A dark presence filled up the room she was in. She couldn't sense what it was. She was still on Alderaan in a spare room in Senator Organa's castle. She quickly made her bed and took all her possessions, then slipped out the window. She used the force to cling to the outer wall. Soon, she could hear voices.

"But please, this is……no one is here! I told….yes, I'm sure!" She heard Senator Organa say. An unknown female voice answered him.

"I am here on direct orders of Emp….himself." She could hear more now that they were coming closer. "I was ordered to search the whole premises of the Royal house of Alderaan for the missing slaves, many of whom were traitors to the Empire." A door opened.

"You, Senator, are under suspicion of alerting the Rebels to the plans of the Empire."

"That's absurd!" Organa insisted.

"Is it?" The woman asked. There were a few more minutes of quiet. "Everything looks good in here." She said, and Ahsoka heard them leaving. Ahsoka gave a sigh of relief when she heard yelling.

"Look! Someone is up there!!" Ahsoka groaned, and then began to climb. Blaster bolts began to shoot up at her. She did her best to twist around them, but it wasn't good enough. She felt one bolt graze her leg. Pain seared through her whole body, but she didn't stop. She got to the top and crumpled. She used all the strength she had in the force and healed her leg. When she felt strong enough to stand up, she heard voices getting closer. They, whoever _they _were, were almost upon her. She stood up.

"There she is!" A voice called out.

Another voice yelled, "Don't move!" She recognized that voice as one of a clone.

"Blast it." She muttered. The empire was here. She now had to make it seem as if she _wasn't _a former Jedi, smuggler _and _traitor to the Empire.

"I wasn't planning on it! I don't mean to be rude, but why, exactly, am I being hunted down?" She called.

"You are under suspicion of being a part of the Rebellion, and therefore a traitor to the Empire!" The same voice called out.

"Why am I under suspicion?" She asked. There was a long pause before the trooper answered.

"We saw you fleeing up the roof." The trooper answered in a way as if it seemed ridiculous that that was the reason.

"I was merely exercising! I've been sick for the last week and I was regaining my strength!" Ahsoka lied.

"Oh. We beg your forgiveness." The trooper said. Ahsoka nodded to them, even though it was dark.

"You are forgiven." She said, and they left her alone. She let out a breath she was holding and began to climb back down to her room.

* * *

Darth Vader looked out of the viewing area on the smaller Star Destroyer. His own personal Destroyer was just beginning to be built. Already it was larger than the fully completed destroyers.

"Lord Vader. You are instructed to see the Emperor. He is it is the matter of most urgency." An Imperial officer told him. Vader turned to the officer.

"Turn the ship around and bring me to Coruscant, then." He responded.

"Yes sir. We'll be there shortly." The officer replied, then left.

'What could my Master want?' Vader asked himself. For some unknown reason, he had a feeling it had to do with his former Padawan. But that was impossible, for she died in the Iswa Ion explosion. But even as Vader had this thought, he knew it was not true. If there was anyone that could survive that, it was Ahsoka Tano. After all, it was what he had taught her to do. Survive.

'I shouldn't have hesitated in the Council room.' Vader admonished himself.

* * *

Ahsoka felt as if it were better for Senator Organa and his family if she just left. But she had nowhere to go now. She could go to Coreilla, but Rex, Dri and Fru all thought she was dead. Even little 'Soka thought she had perished. She couldn't go back and bring more trouble onto them. Of course, if they heard her now, they would be angry and tell her that she _was _a part of the family. But she just couldn't do it. She slipped out of the window again and left in the light of the moon.

"If only I had _Sweet Revenge._" She said to herself. "Then I could go anywhere I want." She went back to the ship that had brought her to Alderaan. It was still there. She looked around. This could be a trap. She closed her eyes and focused on the force as hard as she could. She couldn't sense any danger. She opened her eyes and approached the ship. There was no trap waiting for her when she entered the ship. She heaved a breath and turned the ship on. Still not sure what, or where, she was going to do, or go, next, she lifted the ship off the ground and set off to nowhere unparticular.

* * *

Darth Vader reached Coruscant in record time. He wasted no time in getting to the Emperor. Upon reaching his master, Darth Vader bowed.

"You sent for me, My Master?" He said.

"Yes, Lord Vader. I sense that our mutual friend, and your former apprentice, survived the explosion at the prison mine." Palpatine said. Vader had been right in his thoughts.

"I want you to find her, Lord Vader. And when you are done, bring her to me. She has escaped death too many times for my liking. And if you are unable to do this, then you shall be punished." Palpatine said. Vader noted that he didn't like being bested by the Twenty year old Togruta.

"Yes, my master." Vader answered, rose, and then left. 'You will no escape me this time, Tano.' Vader thought to himself.

* * *

'_You will no escape me this time, Tano.' _Ahsoka was staring at the stars streaming past the ship when she heard the voice. She wasn't all that surprised to hear it, but what she was surprised what that she and Darth Vader still had a force bond. She figured that it would have been severed when he betrayed the Jedi, betrayed his Padawan, and embraced the dark side. But apparently it was still there.

'I don't think so, Vader.' If she was right and the force bond was still intact, then he would get the message.

* * *

The clawdite learned from a drunken man that Damari Anaka had been living on Coreilla. The clawdite got into its ship and punched in the coordinates for Coreilla. If anyone could find the former Jedi, it was him.

* * *

**I am SOOO sorry this is so late! But I have a good excuse!! My family got seven bummer lambs two weeks ago and I've been so busy with them! And when things got less busy with the lambs, I injured my left hand so bad I couldn't type. (Much less anything else.) So I wanted to make this chapter a lot longer to try to make up for it being so late. I hope I succeeded. Also, I wanted to try writing from the perspective of the 'bad guy' more, like DV and the clawdite. (Which I've still not named.) **

**Thank you all for being patient with me and my taking forever to update!! But I do promise that I'll always update! I won't forget my readers!! **

**MLV. **


	22. Chapter 21

**Smuggling Hope.**

**Sequel to 'Learning to Live.'****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance**

**A/N2: Achem. I messed up on the Clawdite's name. But now it's fixed. **

**

* * *

**

Ahsoka was pulled out of hyperspace. She heaved a sigh and opened the comm. frequency.

"This is _Flying Serpent, _and you're entering restricted space." A voice said over the comm.. The voice sounded as if the person wished it were elsewhere.

"Um, this is…." Ahsoka stopped. She needed a new name. "The…" She also didn't know the name of the ship. She glanced at the controls. There was the name of the ship. She grinned and said, "This is the _Shooting Star._ And I'm just passing though." Whoever named the ship didn't have much of a personality. Or at least imagination.

"Alright, please turn around and proceed from where you were going in another direction. You are not allowed to 'pass through.' Again, this is restricted space. I repeat, turn around and proceed from where you were going in another direction. Thank you." The comm. shut off.

"Well, he was sure friendly." She thought to herself, then sighed. She really missed having a companion with her in the cockpit. There was total and utter silence here. Ahsoka didn't like the silence. It brought her back to days she'd rather just forget.

Before relapsing into haunting memories, Ahsoka turned the ship around. She checked her map on the navi-computer. She was near the Tattooine system.

"Oh, why not?" She asked. She turned the ship and entered the atmosphere. She was able to slip in and land without alerting anyone. She landed on the outskirts of one of the towns. It wasn't Mos Eisley or Mos Espa, but another town called Mos Curia. She got out of her ship and entered the city. There were patrolling stormtroopers here, but nothing too bad. She had lost her blaster awhile back, so she'd need a new one. Ahsoka entered the nearest cantina. Loud music blared when she entered, but there wasn't a cantina that didn't have loud music. She went to the bar and sat down.

"Hmm. What can I help you with?" The bartender asked.

"Nothing at the moment." Ahsoka said, looking around. No one here looked like they might be able to help her; but then again, they all might be able to. There were Rodians, Twi'Leks, and many more species. A big burly human man sat down next to the Togruta.

"Can I help you?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah. A associate of mine is lookin' fer a girl. See, this girl is a Togruta." He turned and looked at Ahsoka. "Like you." He added, then turned back to the bartender.

"See, she was once a Jedi. And my associate wants to help the former Jedi." The man looked at Ahsoka again. "Are _you _a Jedi?" He asked.

Ahsoka snorted. "Do I _look _like a Jedi? I thought they all were extinct." She said. The man shrugged, then turned back to the bartender.

"Well, if you ever see a Togruta Jedi girl, tell her to go to the second moon on Malastare. She'll find my associate there." The big man got up and left. The bartender sighed, then went back to work.

Ahsoka frowned. There were only two Togruta females that were said to have survived order 66. Herself, and Shaak Ti. Of course, she didn't know what happened to Shaak after they parted ways, but she figured the Jedi Master would have hidden herself away. Ahsoka left the cantina and was about to go into her ship when she saw a sleeping stormtrooper. His blaster was lying on his belly. Ahsoka smirked. It was like taking candy from a baby. She reached out her hand and used the force to call the blaster to her. It went flying through the air. She looked around to make sure no one had seen her, then placed it into her empty holster. She, now armed, returned to her ship.

* * *

The clawdite waited on the second moon of Malastare. It was unpopulated, isolated from the others and very hard to get. Only someone with superb piloting skills could get to it. The clawdite smiled and leaned backwards. She doubted the Jedi girl would be able to refuse. The clawdite has sent random men that she had found to all the cantinas of all the systems to give a message. There was no way that the Jedi could miss hearing the message.

* * *

Ahsoka got into her ship and went to the pilot's seat. She sat down, and turned on the ship. Then, she lifted off the ground, and left the atmosphere.

After putting the ship onto the course of Malastare and then putting the ship into hyperspace, Ahsoka leaned back and closed her eyes. She wondered who this mysterious person was. All in all, it didn't really matter, she thought. She was prepared, just in case it was a trap. She figured it might be. But…on the off chance it wasn't, she was going.

It didn't take her long to reach Malastare. The ship excited hyperspace and Ahsoka looked around. She saw the moon she was supposed to land on. It seemed as if it were guarded by asteroids. Ahsoka was glad her ship was rather small. Any bigger, and she'd have no chance at all of getting past. She made it through the first ring of asteroids without getting hit. It wasn't all that hard. The ship got nicked a few times, but that was the extent of the damage. Ahsoka looked at the next ring of asteroids looming closer and closer to her.

* * *

The clawdite looked at it's computer. "What?!" It yelled. "The Jedi didn't die?" The clawdite had lured the Jedi here, so it could dispose of her easily. But, the Jedi had made it through the first ring.

"She will not make it past the second one." The clawdite said, banging it's fist on it's ship dashboard.

* * *

The second ring was a lot harder to navigate through than the first. The asteroids were faster, and less controlled. Any normal being would have perished by now. But, Ahsoka wasn't a normal being. She was a former Jedi, and had also been trained by the Hero with no Fear, meaning, she learned his piloting skills. After fifteen agonizing minutes, Ahsoka made it through the second ring and landed on the moon.

* * *

The clawdite stared in amazement. How? How could it have mastered the second ring? Many Jedi had tried, and failed. The clawdite frowned. So. In truth, the woman was right. Ahsoka Tano hadn't died. There were only two Jedi who could have maneuvered through the second ring. Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. The clawdite went to a box in it's ship and grabbed a silver weapon. They would have to fight hand to hand.

* * *

Ahsoka left her ship. She wasn't sure where on the moon the person she was supposed to meet was, so she just wandered around the moon until she found another ship. Hesitantly, her hand hovering above her blaster, she walked over.

"Hello?" She called out.

"Well, if it isn't little Ahsoka Tano. Though, you're not so little now." A voice said. Ahsoka started. That voice…it was so familiar.

"Yeah, right. Where are you?" Ahsoka called out. A shadow moved from the ship. Then Ahsoka saw her.

"Cato Parasitti!" She yelled out. The Clawdite smiled.

"I was wondering when we would meet again. And this time, I'm the one that is armed with the lightsaber." And with that, Cato Parasitti lifted her left hand and revealed a lightsaber. She activated it, and the blade glowed green.

"My lightsaber!" Ahsoka yelled out when she recognized the hilt.

* * *

**Well, it not entirely late. Thankfully. There will be more action in the next chapter, I promise. This one was really boring to write because nothing really happens. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed it!! Please Review when you're done!!**

**MLV. **


	23. Chapter 22

**Smuggling Hope.**

**Sequel to 'Learning to Live.'****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance

* * *

**

Ahsoka glared at the clawdite. "Where did you get my lightsaber?" She asked.

"From the last place you had it. I put the pieces together, Tano. I'm not stupid." The bounty hunter replied. "When I learned that you were being hunted down, I took the job. There would be no greater joy, or pleasure, that I could have as this."

"This? And what is this?" Ahsoka asked, trying to distract the clawdite. Apparently, it was working.

"Killing you. Ever since that run in we had back at your Jedi Temple, I've been plotting my revenge."

Ahsoka sighed. She must have really made a lot of people mad in her Jedi days. Cad Bane, Asajj Ventress and now the clawdite.

"Why kill me? Why not just humiliate me?" Ahsoka asked, trying to sound hopeful.

"Because then you couldn't take your revenge on me after that. And, as awful as it seems, I'm not going to kill you."

"But you just said-" Ahsoka started.

"Yes I know what I said! I'm going to take the bounty on your head placed by some random woman I don't know, but in reality, I'm going to be giving you to the Empire. More specifically, Darth Vader."

Ahsoka sighed. She just couldn't stay away from the empire, could she? "Well. I'm not coming with you without a fight." Ahsoka stated.

"I wouldn't expect you to." The clawdite answered. It was then Ahsoka lunged.

* * *

The clawdite looked down at Ahsoka's still form. The battle hadn't lasted long. When Ahsoka was only a few feet away, the clawdite had whipped out a tool that had shut down Ahsoka's nervous system for a moment, causing Ahsoka to black out. It lasted less than a second, but it was designed to, in a way, turn off beings. Cato took out her comlink.

"Lord Vader." She said into it.

"Yes?" Was his curt reply.

"It is done. She will still be here when you arrive."

"She is alive?" Vader asked.

"Yes." Cato answered.

"Good. The credits have been placed." Vader said cryptically. Cato shut off the comlink them looked at Ahsoka's form. She placed her lightsaber next to Ahsoka.

"For a souvenir for the dark lord." She explained to no one. Then, Cato got into her ship and flew off.

* * *

Ahsoka opened one eye. She was alone. Little had Cato known was that the force had warned her about the stun and had protected her. But she had to act as if it had. Ahsoka jumped up and grabbed her lightsaber. It felt bulky and unknown in her hand. She hadn't held it in so many years. Clipping it to her belt, Ahsoka ran back to her ship. However, Darth Vader was standing on the loading ramp. Ahsoka stared at him.

"I'm always closer than you think." He said. Ahsoka lifted an eyebrow.

"And I'm always smarter than _you _think." Ahsoka retorted. A few stormtroopers left her ship and pointed their blasters at her.

"Set it for stun. The Emperor wants to deal with her himself." Vader commanded.

All the troopers began firing at Ahsoka, but thanks to her Jedi abilities and agilities, she was able to dodge all of them. She got closer to the troopers. There were about six of them, three on Vader's left, three on his right. Ahsoka whipped out her blaster and set it to 'stun'. Then she fired at the troopers, all the while keeping out of their shots. If she had been a normal person, she would have lost. But she was far from normal.

The troopers all fell. Ahsoka was standing in front of Darth Vader now. He unclipped his lightsaber from his belt.

"The Emperor will be grieved that he cannot dispose of you himself, but just so that you are gone, he will be pleased." Vader told him.

"He'll be sad he can't kill me, but glad that I'm dead. Seems he's not the only one around here." Ahsoka said. Vader lunged at her, his lightsaber ignited in a moment. Ahsoka dodged by jumping and doing a cartwheel in the air to her left. She just had to get him away from the ship…

Ahsoka felt a burning sensation on the back of her head, but she rolled just in time. If she hadn't, her head would be decapitated from her neck. Ahsoka twisted on the ground and kicked Vader in the shins. His armor saved him from any pain. She then linked her foot behind his calf and jerked it forward. Vader fell. Ahsoka leaped up and ran to her ship. Thankfully, there were no troopers aboard the ship. Ahsoka bet that it had been bugged though. She would get rid of the ship as soon as possible, but right now she needed to get away.

* * *

"My Master." Vader said, looking at the hologram of his master's head. He had since left the moon and entered his Star Destroyer. His master was no pleased.

"So you mean to tell me that you let the Jedi go?" Palpatine sneered.

"She bested me." Vader said, not wanting to say 'yes'.

"A young Togruta female bested the Dark Lord of the sith? Vader, I want her DEAD!" Palpatine demanded.

"I don't care how. Just kill her!" Then Palpatine's imaged faded, then left. Vader stood and looked out the window of the Destroyer.

"I should have killed her in the Temple." Vader said to himself. She was really becoming quite the nuisance.

* * *

**Yay! I got another chapter done! Hopefully the next one won't take so long and will be longer. But I ran out of ideas in this chapter. Oh well. Enjoy!! **

**MLV.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Smuggling Hope.**

**Sequel to 'Learning to Live.'****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance

* * *

**

_Eight months after the 'death' of Damari Anaka (Ahsoka Tano)_

Walking in the deep jungle, Rex glanced at his right, then at his left. He was alone, and didn't like it. Sure, he had carried out solitarily missions before, but not against such a worthy adversary. No one knew about his mission save for his commanding officer. Now, Rex was beginning to regret coming at all. The jungle he was in was hot and humid, and the bugs were something awful. But, for the sake of all the people on the planet, he persevered.

Rex cautiously looked into a clearing that he was about to enter. It _looked _safe, but looks were, more often than not, deceiving. When nothing came running out in the first five minutes, Rex deemed it safe to exit the jungle. He had taken four steps before he was hit in the chest. Clutching at his wound, Rex howled in pain.

"She got me. I can't believe she got me. How did she know I was coming?" He demanded at no one in particular. Suddenly, he could hear footsteps behind him. Rex got to his knees and was prepared to beg for mercy, when the laughing caught him off guard. Only, it sounded more like…_giggling_?

"'Soka! You're not supposed to _giggle _at your opponents!" Rex said, turning around, but still on his knees.

"I'm sorry, uncle Dex, but you're so funny!" The little girl laughed, holding her belly. Rex smiled at her, though hearing her call him 'Dex' still made him _slightly _annoyed at Dash.

"Well, you'll have to practice working on not laughing. Or giggling, for that matter," Rex said, sounding as serious as possible. 'Soka, however, continued to laugh.

"Dex, 'Soka, it's lunch time!" Dri called from the house.

"Coming mom!" 'Soka yelled out. "Race you!" She yelled as an afterthought.

"I don't know, I'm still pretty wounded from being shot at." Rex sighed over dramatically, clutching where his 'wound' had been. 'Soka continued to laugh.

"Kay. Meet you there!" She cried, skipping off to her house, which was only a few feet away from where the young girl and the aging clone were playing.

Dri had just finished putting the food at the table when 'Soka skipped in, followed by a breathless Rex.

"Hey honey." Dri kissed her daughter. "Did you have fun playing?"

"Yeah," 'Soka said. "I killed uncle Dex. But then I laughed,"

"Giggled." Rex interrupted.

'Soka rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "_Okay_, I giggled. Then uncle Dex was all better!" She cried cheerily.

"Laughter is the best medicine," Dri commented.

'Soka sobered. "If we all laughed at the same time, would Aunty Damari get better?" The young girl asked. Rex looked at Dri, and Dri at Rex.

"Uh…," from her mother. 'Soka had refused to believe that Ahsoka Tano had died, always referring to her as 'sick' and at a hospital far away. Dri and Fru had tried talking to her, tried telling her that 'Aunt Damari' wouldn't be coming back, but the girl still refused to listen. Someone had recommended grief counseling, but Rex had suggested against it.

"Just let her think this now. It might help her, when she finally understands that Ahsoka isn't coming back." He had told the worried parents. They took his advice.

Now, however, Dri didn't know what to do.

"I don't think she'll be able to hear." Rex answered truthfully. Dri figured it was getting time, _past _time, actually, to have 'Soka snap out of the whole, 'Aunty Damari is sick' phase, but she stayed silent.

"Oh." 'Soka said, then went onto eating, telling her mother on how she was the galaxies fiercest enemy.

"Of course, some say that would be Darf Vader, but it's not twue." She said, lisping slightly. Both Rex and Dri turned and stared at the girl.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Darf Vader. People say he is bad, but really he is just sad. He misses her," 'Soka said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world to say.

"Run that past me, one more time." Dri said. 'Soka sighed.

"Darf Vader is lonely, Mama." 'Soka gave her a look that said, '_you should know _that!'

Dri frowned, and then looked at Rex, who shrugged.

"Right. Now, why are you the fiercest enemy of the galaxy?" Rex asked, which made 'Soka start rambling on about her adventures.

* * *

Darth Vader knew there was one thing that would lure Ahsoka Tano out of hiding. Even though she wasn't actually hiding.

"You called for me, sir?" A commander asked Vader.

"Yes," he said. "Set course for Coreilla."

"Yes, Milord," The commander said, walking away.

* * *

Darth Vader continued to look out into space. It was a quiet place, made it easy for him to think. Part of him couldn't believe that he was going to harm an innocent family just to settle an old score, but that was the type of person he was know. And a sith didn't feel bad for anyone.

"So, 'Soka, what kind of bedtime story do you want to hear tonight?" Rex asked as he tucked the young girl into bed.

"Nothing that would give her nightmares." Came Dri's voice, floating from the kitchen. Rex smirked at 'Soka.

"She has supersonic hearing, she does." Rex remarked.

'Soka grinned. "Jedi," she said randomly. Rex raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

"I want to hear a story about the Jedi. Before they were extinct."

Rex frowned. "Well, there are still some out there, you know."

"Yeah, but not many." 'Soka stared at him impatiently. "Pleeeease?" She begged.

"Fine." Rex gave in. He then began to tell her of his time serving under the 'Hero with no Fear.'

"He's lonely." 'Soka whispered.

"What?" Rex asked for the second time that night.

"Anakin. He's lonely. He fills his life with hate, 'cause he misses her." 'Soka sighed.

"Who is 'her'?" Rex asked.

"I don't know her last name. She has so many."

"What is her first name, then?" Rex asked.

"Padmé," 'Soka said, yawning. Rex froze. How the force did she know about Padmé?

"Padmé…?" He questioned.

"She was married to Anakin. That's why he is so sad now. 'Cause she is gone." 'Soka yawned again.

"How do you know all this?" Rex asked her quietly.

"She told me. She misses him too," 'Soka said. "Uncle, I'm tired. Can I just go to sleep now?"

"Uh, yeah," Rex told her. "Good night." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"G'night, uncle." 'Soka said, then drifted off into sleep.

Rex entered the kitchen. Dri was sipping a cup of steaming tea and Fru was reading.

"I think 'Soka is force sensitive." Rex blurted.

Both Dri and Fru looked up at him. "Huh? Of course she is. She was a Jedi for cryin' out loud." Dri answered him.

"No, little 'Soka, not _Ah_soka," Rex said.

Fru's frown deepened. "Why do you think so?" He asked.

"She somehow knows Darth Vader is, was, Anakin Skywalker. And she says…she says she talked to former Queen and Senator Padmé Amidala."

"So? What is so strange about that?" Dri asked, confused.

"Padmé was killed on the creation of the Galactic Empire. She was Anakin's secret wife." Rex answered. Dri and Fru stared at him.

"What does this mean?" They both asked the former clone, and stormtrooper.

"Well, as far as I know, if the Empire should discover her, then she'd…" He paused.

"What?" Dri demanded.

"She'd be killed." Rex stated simply. Fru inhaled deeply and Dri clung to her husband.

"No! She can't! We won't let her!" Dri said, tears flowing from her cheeks.

"Dri, don't worry! It's extremely unlikely that the Empire would find out. And there is no reason that they would come and visit." Rex stated, then Fru's comlink buzzed.

"Yes?" Fru asked into it.

"We got company." A voice said from the other side.

"Who?" Fru asked, casting a glance at Rex, then at his wife.

"Looks like the Empire. Watch out. Broeder out."

Dri moaned into Fru's shoulder. "What are we going to do?" She sobbed.

Fru looked at Rex. "Take Ahsoka and leave the planet," Fru said, using 'Soka's full name.

"Where will I go?" Rex asked.

"I don't know. Just leave. We never had her registered, so they'll come with their routinely visit, then leave. Then we'll contact you when it is safe. Understood?" Fru asked.

Rex nodded. "Understood." He got up and entered 'Soka's room.

"Oh Fru! What if they never come back?" Dri asked, getting hysteric.

"They will. Have faith, my love."

* * *

"My lord. We're entering the Corellia system now." Darth Vader's commander came and stood next to the dark lord.

"Good," Vader said. "Prepare a landing crew."

"Yes, Milord."

* * *

Rex had 'Soka tucked under a coat. They entered the hanger, only to find a woman clad in black guarding the ships. Rex sighed and bent over slightly, and hiccupped.

"Remember, no giggling." He whispered to 'Soka.

"Kay." She answered back. Now, Rex was getting on in years, but he was still fit. But with 'Soka in his jacket, he looked old and deformed. He swaggered up to the woman and grinned.

"Hello!" Rex yelled in a loud voice.

"What do you want?" The woman asked coldly.

"Well, my ship!" Rex answered her in the same, annoyingly loud voice.

"Why?" The woman asked him, suspicious.

"Well, do get off this rock!" His voice lowered some. "How 'bout you come with me?"

The woman pushed him towards the ship he had indicated earlier.

"Get going," She said, utterly annoyed.

Rex nodded, and sauntered up to the ship. When he and 'Soka were safely aboard, they both began laughing.

"Still good at it, after all these years," Rex said, patting his chest.

"Where are we going?" 'Soka asked.

"On a trip." Rex answered.

"And mommy and Daddy won't be coming?" 'Soka asked quietly.

"We'll see them later." Rex answered her. Suddenly, two TIE fighters flew past their ship.

"Uhh, 'Soka, go hide in one of those holes in the ship," Rex said.

"Why?" 'Soka asked.

"Just do it, okay honey?" Rex told her. 'Soka nodded and left. He only hoped she actually would.

* * *

"Are they away?" Dri asked for the millionth time.

"Yes, don't worry." Fri reassured her, for the millionth time. Dri sighed, rubbing her arms.

"I trust Rex." Fru told her.

"I know," Dri said. "It's just, I'm so worried." She wiped a tear from her eye and choked back a sob.

There was a loud pounding on their door that stopped Fru from comforting his wife. He kissed her neck, then answered the door.

A blaster was pointed at him. "You are to come with us," a stormtrooper told him.

"Me?" Fru asked.

"You and your wife," the trooper said.

"My wife passed away last year." Fru said sadly.

Dri perked up. She guessed she needed to hide.

Fru held out his hands. "Take me away, trooper."

The trooper stared at him through his helmet.

"K24TI, search the house," He said, turning to another trooper. "You," he said, turning to Fru. "Come with me."

* * *

**There you go. A very late, but long chapter for you all. I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but I had so much school work and other work that I hadn't anytime for writing. And…I had no idea what to do next. But I was talking with my mom last night and she told me not to kill off any more of my characters (she is still mad at me for killing Dash), and that gave me this idea, which you have only seen (or read) part of it. I have some big plans for this part.**

**There is no Ahsoka Tano in this chapter. I'm sorry. But there will be in the next chapter! I promise! **

**Also, I am thinking of having the part where Ahsoka works in the rebellion as a third story, and make 'Learning to Live' and 'Smuggling Hope' be a part of a trilogy. **

**Thanks for reviewing!! **

**MLV. **


	25. Chapter 24

**Smuggling Hope.**

**Sequel to 'Learning to Live.'****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance**

**Dean: Yes, I have been told that a few times. Don't worry, I won't abandon this story. :p

* * *

**

To the average person, the female Togruta was drunk and had no way of controlling her own actions. But, the truth was, she wasn't drunk. She just appeared that way.

Ahsoka needed to get another ship. She had no doubt that hers had been tracked. If it had, she needed to be quick.

She threw glance across the room. There were several other very drunk creatures that paid her no mind. She walked up to a Rodian.

"You got a ship?" she slurred. The Rodian hiccupped.

"Huh?" was his less than intelligent reply.

"A ship. You know," she stumbled. "It flies. In the air." As if to make her point, she put her arms out as if she were a spaceship. She felt like a fool, but that was what drunken people do.

"Oh!" the Rodian had finally figured out what she was saying. "Yeah, I got one. Docking bay 67. It's silver. Nubian. Or maybe not…I'm not sure," The Rodian slurred back.

"Thanks!" Ahsoka grinned and left the cantina. She instantly stood up and stopped slurring her words. Now that she had a ship, she would get out of here. She didn't exactly like the idea of stealing the guy's ship, but she felt as if she had no other choice.

When she got to Docking bay 67, something felt out of place. However, she didn't know what it was. She neared the ship, she looked around, cautious. She didn't _see _anything out of the ordinary, but the force was giving out warning signals like crazy. Ahsoka was about to back away when a women stepped out from behind the Rodian's ship.

"I see the clawdite has failed," the woman said.

"It would appear so. But, don't blame her. I'm just too good for her, is all," Ahsoka said through clenched teeth. This was it. She was done with.

"Hmm. It would appear so, wouldn't it? But, I am not too much for you. Sita!"

A tall Rodian came out from behind the ship. It was the Rodian from the bar! Ahsoka mentally kicked herself for being so stupid.

"Think you could outsmart me, eh?" the Rodian asked.

"Yeah, I did. Guess I was wrong, huh?" Ahsoka answered him sarcastically.

"Get in the ship. Quietly," the woman said, pointing a blaster at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka raised her hands. "Okay, getting into the ship." She got aboard and thought about using the force to close the door. It took less than a second for her to decide. Ahsoka turned around and face the woman and the Rodian.

"On second thought, why don't I just take your ship?" With that, Ahsoka force pushed them back, then closed the door. She ran to the controls and started the ship. Within seconds, it was off the ground and in the air. It was all fairly easy, and the ship might have a bomb attached to it, but at that moment, Ahsoka didn't care.

She pushed the ship to go faster, then it zipped into hyperspace.

* * *

Rex was clear. They had no one following them. Finally. It had taken Rex almost six hours to get away, but he and 'Soka were safe.

"You still back there?" He called out to the little girl.

"Uh huh," 'Soka called back. "You got a lot of cool stuff back here."

"It isn't mine," Rex answered her. "So let's leave it alone, 'kay?"

'Soka sighed. "Okay." She came out from the back and sat in the co-pilot's seat. After fifteen minutes of quiet, 'Soka gasped.

"What?! What is it?" Rex asked.

'Soka began to squeal. "I found her!" She yelled out. "I found her! I found her! I FOUND AUNTIE DAMARI!" 'Soka began to dance around the cabin. Rex was dumbfounded.

"What?"

'Soka stopped dancing and placed her hands on her hips. "Uncle. I have located the position of my Aunt, Damari Anaka."

Rex continued to stare at her. First off, how did she know where Ahsoka was…when Ahsoka was dead? And secondly, he didn't know she had such an extensive vocabulary.

"Uhhhhhmmmm…," was all Rex could get out.

'Soka raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to go get her?" She asked.

"You haven't told me where she is," the former clone captain answered her.

"Down there," 'Soka said, pointing below her. Rex looked at which system they were currently over Aikhibba. It was controlled by Crime Lord Spadda the Hutt. Rex sighed.

"Alright. I'll go look. But, you have to stay in the ship. Understood?" Rex asked.

'Soka nodded.

"Good," Rex said, then began to land the ship.

* * *

The Rodian turned and looked at his right. "That seemed too easy."

The woman nodded. "Yes. But that was the point."

"Why couldn't we have taken her then? Why did we have to wait!?" The Rodian spat out at her.

The woman lifted her hand and the Rodian was lifted off his feet. His hands flew to his throat as he tried to breathe.

"Do not question my motives," The woman hissed, then her hand constricted. The Rodian fell, dead. "There. No more interference." Walking away from the body, the woman covered her face with a jet black cape, then disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Dri had hidden in a room that both Ahsoka and Rex had instead Fru install once the former Jedi and former stormtrooper had moved in with the couple. Dri had told them it was extremely unnecessary, but Ahsoka had persisted. Now Dri was glad that she had went with the plan. The stormtroopers searched the house, but they didn't find the room. Dri wasn't sure how they missed it, but she was glad they did.

It had been awhile since Dri had heard voices. Darkness consumed her in more ways than one. She feared for her husband's safety. She felt terror sear through her body. Was 'Soka okay? And Rex? What of him? She knew that if Ahsoka were still alive, then everything would be fine. But…Ahsoka was dead. Everything was not fine. Dri shut her eyes tight and tried to think happy thoughts.

* * *

It was the second time Fru was in the Empire's custody. The last time, Ahsoka had been killed. Sighing, Fru banged his head against the wall of this prison cell he was in. He hoped his wife and child were safe. He would do anything for them. _Anything. _

Darth Vader was standing with his Master. Actually, Darth Vader was standing while his master was sitting. Both were waiting for their informant to arrive. They needed to know the whereabouts a certain people, including former Jedi Ahsoka Tano. Vader had secretly hoped that Palpatine would let Ahsoka off the hook, but the sith master's pride had been hurt by the Togruta. Therefore, she must die. A door opened, bring Vader back to his current situation. A figure walked into the room.

"Please, come here," Palpatine said.

"I'm fine where I am," the male voice answered.

"And you have the information I need?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes. You are prepared to leave my family alone?"

Palpatine smiled. "Of course."

"Good." Then the figure walked into the light.

"Now, Fru Flri, tell me. Where is ex clone captain CC-7567?"

* * *

**I'm evil. I know. But, as Colonel Klink from _Hogan's Heroes_ would say, 'it's so fun to be cruel.' I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had the dilemma of either giving you a long chapter, or a semi normal one and leave you hanging with a cliffy. I chose the cliffy. :D As well as with Father's Gift, I'll really have nothing to do on Thursday but write, so there is a very good chance that I'll have a pleasantly long chapter for you. :D And I am sorry this is two days late, but I was really busy. Anyway, please read and review!**

**MLV.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Smuggling Hope.**

**Sequel to 'Learning to Live.'****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance.

* * *

**

A large Hutt was watching his new employee. If they didn't pass this test…he would feed them to his little pet. Of course, this wasn't as crude as his eighth cousin, Jabba. Spadda actually gave his new employees a fair chance, something that wasn't known in the Hutt world. He would give the victim.., ah, _employee,_ a spear to protect themselves. Then he would put them in a pit with a giant gundark. Only the meanest and toughest people survived. That was why Spadda was one of the most feared Hutts in the galaxy.

This employee was a Togruta female. Usually, Spadda didn't care for females of any other species other than hutt, but there was something about this one. Her skin color was a slight flame orange color. Most Togrutans he had seen had been red, but very rarely did he see an orange one. They were said to extremely tough. Of course, he knew all this from his personal aid, EEda. EEda was a rodian who had his bouts of insanity. Spadda would have gotten rid of him long ago, but he was just so much fun to watch him! Especially when EEda thought someone was following him.

Spadda turned his attention back to the Togruta. She called herself 'Sisla'. That was it. No last name. Spadda had EEda searched every data base in the galaxy for a female, orange Togruta named Sisla. No names came up, so Spadda knew that 'Sisla' wasn't who she said she was. But…that didn't matter. She obviously had something to hide from. Far be it from him to pry into someone else's business.

The gundark was losing. Spadda couldn't believe it. The Togruta was actually beating his pet! He had given strict orders _not _to kill the gundark, but he wasn't so sure about this one. She looked dangerous.

"Enough!" Spadda yelled out. He spoke Huttease (obviously), Basic, Rodian and at least two other languages, one of them Shili.

The Togruta turned and stared at the Hutt, who had spoken in her native language.

"You do not have to speak in that dialect, your grace," the Togruta answered in Huttease.

Spadda smiled. He liked this one. "Well. You win. You may start working for me immediately," Spadda told his new employee. "And remember, once you sign a contract with Spadda," the Hutt bellowed. "You never get out."

The togrutan laughed. "When you sign on Sisla, you never wish to have her longer than a month!"

Spadda laughed and motioned for her to leave. She did so.

"EEda, come here," Spadda said.

The rodian walked up to his master. "Yes?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Tell me, EEda. Can you find out who that Togruta really is?"

"Yes, sir. I can. It will take some time, but I can," EEda answered, trembling again. Spadda knew another attack was coming on. He grinned.

"Good! Make it so!"

Just then, the Rodian fell, screaming. "No! Please! Leave me alone!" EEda's eyes grew wide and his hands lifted in front of him, protecting his face from a nonexistent attacker.

Spadda laughed and clapped his hands.

* * *

Rex landed the ship cautiously. There had been no security system asking him to name himself and give the information on his ship, ect. That worried Rex. More than likely, they had been watching him as he landed and were now waiting for him to leave his ship so they could attack. He sighed.

"'Soka, please, stay in the ship. If anyone asks you to open the door and doesn't give the secret word, fly away," Rex told 'Soka.

"Without you?" She asked. Her bottom lip trembled.

"Yes. You can come down after a half an hour, alright?"

'Soka nodded. "Okay," she said in a small voice. Rex patted her head, then left.

"When I'm done with this, I'm retiring," Rex muttered to himself as he left. 'Soka giggled at that remark.

"You've been saying that for years!" She called out.

"Now I mean it!" Rex called back.

Rex turned away from the ship and headed towards the nearest building. It was going to be a long trek there.

* * *

'Soka sat in the pilot's seat. After swiveling in the chair for a few minutes, she wanted to do something else. Placing the head set onto her head, 'Soka pretended to press buttons.

"Hello? Is anyone out there? This is the _Sweet Revenge_. I've been shot down! Please, help me!" There was no answer back. "Blast! No one is out there," 'Soka said to herself.

"I'll need to see if I can't boost the power." 'Soka pretended to fiddle with some switches. However, nothing seemed to happen. "Blast it."

* * *

The woman stood in the shadows. Darth Vader was talking with the Emperor about the female Jedi that continues to slip away from their grasp. She smirked. The Jedi was a worthy adversary if she repeatedly slithered away from the whole Empire.

"Ah, Naerdial. Come here," the Emperor said. Naerdial walked over to the emperor. Her dark hair was pulled back and a black cape adorned her shoulders.

"I have information that the Jedi you seek is on Aikhibba, now working for Crime Lord Spadda the Hutt," Naerdial said.

"Darth Vader," Palpatine said, looking over at his apprentice. "Take a company of stormtroopers and go get her."

"My lord," Naerdial interrupted. "She will not be so easily captured. And, Spadda is well known for his soldiers. I suggest you send in…one person."

"One person? How would that help, pray tell?" Palpatine asked.

Naerdial smiled. "Leave that to me."

* * *

Dri left her house. Nothing and no one was out. She did hear some static though.

"Dri? Dri are you there?"

Dri ran over to the comm. in her room. "This Dri. Who is this?" She asked.

"Broeder. Is everyone alright?" Broeder asked.

"NO! Dex is gone with 'Soka. He hid her away, and my husband was taken," Dri answered him.

"What? Oh, that's not good. And Dri?"

"Yes?"

"Do you trust Dex?" Broaden asked, hesitantly.

Dri bit her lip to keep from exploding. "Yes. I do," Dri answered forcefully.

"Alright. Just checking. Broaden out."

Dri glared at the comlink. How dare he!

* * *

Fru was released from the empire. He wasn't sure why he had been, or why he had been taken in the first place, but now his only agenda was to get back to Dri and get 'Soka and Rex back home.

On the way to his ship, Fru felt someone following him. He slipped into a dark alley and waited. The person entered the alley. Fru jumped on him and the two struggled for a moment. In the end, Fru won. He looked at the person following him.

"What the kirff?" Fru yelped when he saw the other man.

It looked exactly like him!

* * *

**I'm sorry this is so late and that it is short, but I've had such a busy week. As soon as summer is here and I don't have any more school, the updates should be more frequent and the chapters longer. **

**MLV. **


	27. Chapter 26

**Smuggling Hope.**

**Sequel to 'Learning to Live.'****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance.

* * *

**

Ahsoka was busy loading spice onto freighter. It was illegal spice, but then again, doing something illegal had never stopped her before. But this job was really just a place so she could hide and plan her next move against the empire. She had chosen a job that didn't require much attention so she would be able to plan, but she had never expected it to be this mindless and this _boring. _Loading spice had to be the dullest job in the history of jobs.

But that gave her plenty of time to plan. Walking from one spot to the next, then back again, all the while holding a crate that was either carrying one kind of spice, or another. She fought to stay awake.

She was about to go brain dead when she felt a force presence land on the planet. It was very strong…and very dark. Groaning, Ahsoka slammed the crate onto the back of the freighter. She hadn't been quiet enough. The empire had found her. Again. With a sigh, Ahsoka admitted that the really only safe place for her would be if she died, but then the Empire wouldn't trust her to stay dead.

"Well, if that's the last of the spice, then I think I'm good," a young man's voice sounded from behind the freighter. Or, rather in front of it, as Ahsoka was behind it.

"There is one more crate, actually," Ahsoka called out.

Then the young man walked over to her. He seemed too young to be working in the smuggling business, and especially with no protection. That was, she thought he was unprotected when a large wookiee walked up behind the man.

"Well, come on! I ain't got all day," the man said, waving his arms.

Ahsoka grinned. His impatience reminded her slightly of Anakin.

"Don't worry sir, I'll get that crate for you in just a moment," she said, then walked over and grabbed the crate. Until that point, Ahsoka had completely forgotten the dark force presence she had felt. But now, as she leaned down to grab the crate, she felt it again, this time closer. With just enough time, she was able to grab her lightsaber and bring it above her head in an attempt to parry away a blow that she knew would be coming. Her reflexes were fast enough, and the killing blow was blocked.

A green blade was straining against a crimson one. The opponents grasped the handles of their weapon, in an attempt to destroy the other.

Behind her, Ahsoka could hear a loud wookiee roar, then, "Wow, you said it Chewy!" And without waiting for the final crate of spice, which lay discarded at Ahsoka's feet, the human and wookiee ran up the ramp of the freighter and blasted off.

Sweat covered Ahsoka's forehead, but she didn't back down. She did, however, take a step backwards. She saw her opponents face in the light. It was dark, her it's eyes glowed.

"You're no match for me!" The raspy voice came from the sith.

Ahsoka was about to reply when she heard a blaster shot ring, and suddenly the sith crumpled to the ground.

Ahsoka stared at the dead body, her heart racing. She looked to her left, where she saw Spadda's aid, EEda. The Rodian was trembling.

"I-I was right!" He exclaimed, then repeated himself, this time much quieter. Ahsoka sensed that his brain seemed in a fog.

"Quickly, there will be more. Much more," EEda said, but Ahsoka sensed no more.

"Wait," Ahsoka called out. EEda stopped. "Come here," she whispered.

EEda came, and Ahsoka knew at once that she was right. EEda had suffered some kind of brain trauma, and so his brain caused him to go into fits. She knew that in order heal the brain cells; he would need to see a specialized doctor. Perhaps the Rebellion had one…

"Come with me. I know a way to rid the…uh…attackers? away from you forever," Ahsoka told him.

The Rodian's eyes grew large, and he nodded. "Please."

So together, the Togruta and the Rodian, one a former Jedi and currently a traitor to the Empire, and the other a Hutt's aid, snuck through a deserted hanger that was filled with ships, theirs for the taking.

* * *

Rex walked into a cantina and looked around. No Ahsoka. Which figured, because she was dead. He let out a sigh. But…little 'Soka was so determined, and if she was force sensitive, then maybe…maybe the little girl was right.

Rex walked up the bar and sat down.

"Can I help you with something?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah, I'll just have a Jawa juice. And I was wondering if you could answer a question for me," Rex asked, the last part as if it weren't important at all.

"Yeah? Shoot," the bartender said, getting his Jawa juice ready.

"There hasn't been a young female Togruta that's come to these parts, has there?" Rex asked casually.

The bartender handed Rex his drink. "Well, come to think of it, I heard rumors that Spadda the Hutt has hired a Togruta female just a few days ago. You should go up there an' see," he said.

Rex thanked him, downed his drink in one breath, paid for it, and then left the cantina. He was stunned. Was…was Ahsoka really alive? Had 'Soka been right? There was only one way to find out, and he was determined to unravel this.

When he reached the front gate of Spadda's fortress, a guard stopped him.

"What is your purpose here?" The guard asked.

"I'm here to see the…uh…great Spadda?" Rex said, his sentence ended in a question.

The guard raised an eyebrow. "What is your business with his greatness?"

Rex gave a short laugh. "Right. Business. Um…I have a….business? yeah, a business proposition for him," Rex said, glad he could think of something on the spot. He had never been good at that, but Ahsoka had.

"The great and mighty Spadda might listen to you," the guard said. "Follow me."

Rex grinned as they passed the gate. He had gotten in.

* * *

'Soka swiveled in the pilot's chair. She hoped that Rex and Aunty Damari would hurry up and get here. It was getting creepy, and she was lonely.

As 'Soka sat in the chair, she felt someone walk behind her. She eased her hand underneath the chair where she knew Uncle Dex kept a blaster hidden. She grasped the handle and swung around.

"Hands up!" She yelled, then felt stupid when she saw who it was.

"Oh, Padmé! I didn't know you were here! You scared me!" 'Soka said.

The blue shimmering form of the senator smiled. "I didn't mean to," it whispered silently. Padmé knew that she should just be happy that her children were safe from…but, she just couldn't let go. How she had been able to become a force ghost was beyond her, but here she was. She had tried to visit Vader shortly after she learned how to become a force ghost, but he seemed to be blocked off. The only one that could see her was this young girl. Padmé sighed.

"What's wrong?" 'Soka asked.

"I miss my children, my husband, my life," Padmé admitted to the child.

'Soka nodded gravely. "I miss my mamma and daddy. I had to come with uncle Dex to stay away from…uh, bad guys." 'Soka didn't want to remind Padmé who her husband had become.

But Padmé knew. She wished that she could embrace the child, but that was impossible.

"Why are you here, on _this _planet," Padmé asked.

'Soka chewed her bottom lip. "I could _feel_ that Aunty Damari was still alive, and that she was here. I just _knew _it."

Padmé frowned. Damari? She had heard that name before.

"Can you tell me about your Aunt?" Padmé asked.

'Soka nodded. "Yeah, sure. Well, she isn't a human, which is weird, cause I am, Momma is, Daddy is, and so is Uncle Dex. Anyway, she is a Togruta and sometimes I hear my family call her _Ah_-soka, so I wonder if she is named after me." 'Soka continued to ramble on and on about her aunt, but Padmé wasn't listening anymore.

_Ahsoka? Ahsoka Tano? I haven't seen her since…a week before. So, she had been calling herself Damari Anaka. _Padmé though to herself, then smiled. _Anaka. _She wished that she could see the young Padawan again. _Though, I doubt that she'd be that young now. Not everything stays young forever. _

Padmé looked absently out the ship and saw someone approaching it. Actually, it was two someones.

"I have to go, 'Soka. Please, be careful. Good bye!" Padmé told the girl.

"Bye!" 'Soka waved furiously, then watched as Padmé seemed to dissolve away.

'Soka began to swivel in the chair again. She felt something wet on her cheek, and wiped it away. An aching, piercing feeling entered her heart. At first, she thought something had entered the ship and shot her with something, until she let out a sob. She missed her mamma.

* * *

Dri left her house. She knew she should stay on Coreilla and wait for her husband and daughter to return, but she felt that she would have a better chance to find her family.

It wasn't that she didn't care about Rex, quite the contrary, but 'Soka was her daughter, and Fru, well Fru was her life partner.

After all this Empire stuff died down, Dri was going to take a month long vacation on some planet where the Empire has very little presence. Sure, there weren't many places in the galaxy where that was possible, but she was sure that she could find somewhere.

"Dri!"

Dri turned and saw her friend, Alina Jyrt, running towards her.

"I just heard what happened from Broaden. Are you alright? Is 'Soka alright? Rex? Is he okay? What about Fru?" Aliana asked, not stopping for a breath.

She could have gone on, but Dri stopped her. "They're all fine…I think. No, I don't know. 'Soka is with Rex, so I know she is safe, but Fru was taken by the empire again! Aliana, why won't they leave my family alone?" Dri demanded of her friend.

Aliana placed a hand on Dri's shoulder. "Hey, it'll be okay, I know it will. There has been rumors of a rebel attack against the Empire soon, and perhaps they thought your husband was…," Aliana started, but when she saw Dri's face, she changed what she was going to say. "Called for to help strategize against the rebels. They have no real reason to hold your husband."

"I know," Dri whispered. "That's why I'm afraid."

* * *

Fru stood up stared at his…twin? Clone? He wasn't sure.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Fru demanded of the unknown.

"Don't be so stupid. You know who I am, surely," the person said.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you and say that I don't. I know you're not me, because I am me," Fru started, but he was interrupted.

"Wonderful deduction!"

Fru glared at the man. "Who made you?"

"What makes you think I was made by anyone?" The other person asked.

"Because you're not really human," Fru said.

"You're right, I'm Coreillan. Born and raised there. I have a wonderful wife named Dri,"

"STOP!" Fru yelled. "She is not your wife!" But, the person ignored him.

"And a beautiful daughter named 'Soka. 'Soka is a family name, did you know?"

Fru couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him up, then landed a punch on his nose, sending the man to the ground. The man held his nose.

"Don't like to talk about the family much, do we?"

Fru began to get very angry. "Don't. Talk. About. Them. As. If. They. Were. Your. Family," Fru said, saying one word at a time, to make sure the man didn't miss anything.

In a heartbeat, the man was up and had Fru in a death grip, a blaster pointed at the back of Fru's head.

"Where is the clone captain Rex? Huh? I _know _you know where he is. Tell me!"

* * *

**Yay! I got another chapter written up. I've had company over for a few days, so that's why it took me longer than my usual usual posting time. **

**Remember, there will be one more story in my 'Ahsoka Trilogy'. I have just begun to **_**think **_**about what to have it be about. **

**Cyber cookies, cake and ice cream to those who review! **

**MLV. **


	28. Chapter 27

**Smuggling Hope.**

**Sequel to 'Learning to Live.'****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance.

* * *

**

With the dark presence gone, Ahsoka could feel a lighter, softer force presence. It seemed somewhat familiar to her. She decided to follow it. EEda followed, close at her heels.

They had left the docking bay, and the ships, behind and made it through the castle gates. EEda had used his job as Spadda's aid to get them through.

What Ahsoka saw surprised her. It was her ship, the _Sweet Revenge. _What was it doing here? And who was the force presence aboard it? She walked up, then looked at EEda. He seemed frightened.

"It's okay, this is my ship," Ahsoka told him.

That didn't seem to help him. "There is a presence on there…" he began to sweat. Ahsoka walked close to him, but he back away. "Get away from me!" EEda cried.

Ahsoka reached her hand out and used the force to calm his mind. He took a long, deep breath, then let it all out.

"Are we heading into the ship?" EEda asked, as if he hadn't just freaked out about that fact a moment ago.

Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah, we are." She turned towards the ship and walked up. Everything seemed to be in order. Ahsoka pressed a few buttons on the outside, then stepped back and watched the ramp lower itself.

Looking around warily, Ahsoka took a step in. Nothing happened. She took another step, then was attacked.

* * *

'Soka had heard the ramp coming down. She didn't think it was Uncle Dex, he hadn't searched long enough. But, just in case that it was him, she decided not to shoot whoever it was coming inside the ship.

'Soka ran to a small corner next to the hallway that led to the controls from the docking room. A step from the intruder, then nothing. 'Soka knew it wasn't Uncle Dex. He wouldn't have paused like that. Another step, and 'Soka plunged, leaping onto the intruder.

From the beginning, 'Soka knew that the intruder was not human, but it took her a moment to realize that it was a Togruta. 'Soka fell to the floor and stared up at the Togruta.

"Auntie Damari?" She stammered.

* * *

Rex slipped away from the guard that was escorting him to Spadda. Walking through seemingly deserted halls, Rex looked around for someone who could tell him about the new Togrutan girl.

He didn't find anyone, though.

After a few more minutes of searching, Rex found the docking bay. There were a few people working here and there. Rex walked up to a human man who was holding a clipboard.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where the new Togrutan female is?" He asked.

The human looked at him. "I'd sure like to know as well. She took off after the last shipment," the human said.

Rex nodded, then left through a back door. Well, she could be anywhere now. He sighed. He'd look a little bit more, then go check on 'Soka.

* * *

Dri entered her couch again and looked at her comlink. She stared at it, as if that would make it go off, showing that someone was trying to contact her.

And then, amazingly, it did. "Hello? Dri? Are you there?"

"Fru? Fru, where are you?" Dri asked into the comm.

"I'm on Coruscant, honey. Um, where is 'Soka?" Fru asked.

He sounded…there was something off in his voice.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Because she is my daughter and I miss her," the voice on the other end of the radio answered.

Dri paused a moment, thinking. She then decided to try something. "She's here, with me at the house. Aliana brought her daughter over, and she and 'Soka are playing outside."

"That's nice. Say hello to 'Soka for me. I'll be back soon. Love you," the voice said.

"Good bye," Dri answered, then hung up. Her breath came in raged puffs.

Aliana had no children.

The man on the other line of the comlink was not her husband.

* * *

Fru's clone stared at Fru, who was tied up and gagged. "You're wife seems nice. I think I'll go pay her a visit," he said, grinning.

Fru had heard the entire conversation between his wife and his clone, and knew that Dri had figured out that the person she had been talking too had not been him.

But, he couldn't let his captor know that, so he feigned that he was worried about her. Which, in fact , he was, but not about that situation.

"No! Please, leave her alone!"

The clone laughed. "I will, if you tell me where the clone captain is!"

Fru's shoulders slumped. "I told you, I don't know. Don't you think I would have told you if I did?"

The clone stared at him. "Would you?"

Fru had no answer for that.

* * *

Ahsoka stared into the green eyes of young 'Soka Flri. "What are you doing here?" Ahsoka demanded.

"You're not dead!" 'Soka managed to get out.

"No, I'm not," Ahsoka told the little girl. "Why are you here?"

"But…they said you were dead! I knew you weren't though!" 'Soka said, brightly.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "That's great. Now, why are you here?"

"Looking for you!" 'Soka said, slightly shaking her head. "Uncle Dex is somewhere on the planet looking for you."

Ahsoka stared at the young girl. "Rex, I mean Dex is here?" Ahsoka demanded.

'Soka nodded. "Yeah. He didn't believe me when I said you were alive, but I was right!"

Ahsoka nodded dumbly. "Uh, did he say when he was going to come back?"she asked the young girl.

'Soka shook her head. "I don't remember. Maybe, maybe in a few hours?"

EEda cleared his throat from outside of the ship. "Is everything safe in there?" He called in.

Ahsoka turned around so she could see him. "Yeah, come on in."

EEda walked into the dark room and looked around nervously.

"EEda, this is my, uh, niece, 'Soka," Ahsoka said, turning to the Rodian.

"How come, Sisla, that you two are not of the same," he paused, "species?"

'Soka turned and looked at Ahsoka. "Sisla?"

* * *

**Well, I finished it. The chapter, that is. It's shorter than the usual ones, but I've been sick the past week, so please forgive the shortness. I don't know why, but being in the rain for a long time tends to get one sick. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**MLV. **


	29. Chapter 28

**Smuggling Hope.**

**Sequel to 'Learning to Live.'****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance.

* * *

**

Ahsoka looked down at little 'Soka. "Um…yeah, Sisla, is, uh," she turned to EEda, who smiled. She didn't really want him to listen to this.

"Um, EEda, do you want to, um, take a nap?" She asked the Rodian.

EEda shook his head. "I am not tired, Sisla. Thank you though."

'Soka, who had been looked at EEda, turned to Ahsoka. "Sisla? Is there anything we should talk about?" she said, pointedly.

Ahsoka let out a small laugh. For being so young, 'Soka could be very mature. "Not now, hon. We'll talk later. Where did you say Ra-Dex was?" Ahsoka asked, quickly fixing her mistake.

'Soka chewed her lip. "Um, looking for you. Other than that, I don't know."

Ahsoka sighed. "Alright. Look, I'm going to go find him, then we're leaving here and meeting a, uh, couple of friends."

'Soka didn't look convinced. "Okay. I'll stay here with," she turned to EEda, who had begun to get nervous again. "This guy," she finished.

Ahsoka smiled. "His name is EEda. He's kind of, scared, of things. You understand?" Ahsoka asked the young girl.

'Soka nodded. "Yeah," she sighed.

Ahsoka smiled, and then left the ship in search of Rex.

'Soka stared at EEda. "So, what do you do?" she asked.

EEda turned to the girl. "Um, I, uh, work, uh, for Spadda," he said, nervously.

'Soka nodded. "Oh-kay," she said, drawing out the word. Then she noticed that EEda was staring at her strangely.

"You okay?" she asked, suddenly a bit apprehensive of him.

He nodded. "You kinda look like one of the smugglers that came to Spadda's facility."

"Oh-kay," she said again. "What was his name?"

"I don't know. I only saw him. Never talked to him." The Rodian began to walk around the ship. 'Soka walked over to the controls and fingered the blaster underneath the seat. If anything was going to happen, she wanted to be ready.

* * *

Ahsoka made it through the employee's entrance. She glanced around at every corner, trying to locate the aging clone. Nothing. Ahsoka sighed. She stopped one man.

"Have you seen, uh, an old Mandalorian?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, he was just wandering the halls west of the hanger," the man replied.

"Thanks," Ahsoka said, then left to go find Rex.

After wandering the halls for quite some time, but still didn't locate Rex. She rolled her eyes and decided to just go back to the ship and wait for him to come back. He had to return sometime, didn't he?

On the way back, Ahsoka met up with the man in charge of the import/export. "Ah, Sisla. We found a body in your area of the loading bay. You wouldn't know who it is, or what happened, would you?" he asked her.

Ahsoka groaned, and then lifted a hand. "The death was an accident. I am free to go," she said as she waved her hand over his face.

He looked blank. "The death was an accident," he repeated. "You are free to go."

Ahsoka grinned as she walked away. She hadn't lost her touch.

* * *

Rex walked down the halls, searching for the elusive Togruta. He wasn't entirely sure that it was Ahsoka, but he might as well see. After searching for hours, though, Rex was wondering if it would be worth it. And he needed to get in contact with Dri and Fru, to see when it would be safe to bring 'Soka back.

He decided to go ahead and go back to the ship and contact 'Soka's parents.

* * *

Dri stared at her comm. Who-who was it that was impersonating her husband? And how could she get in contact with her husband? She placed her hands over face her felt like weeping. Her husband might be dead, or worse. Was he being tortured? By the Empire? She bit her lip and removed her hands from her face.

There was a knock at the door that made Dri jump. "W-who is it?"

"Mahor Grin," was the reply.

Dri sank into the chair in relief. Mahor Grin didn't come to Coreilla very often, but when he did, things happened. He was the person that Dri and Fru went to after little Han was taken. He hadn't found him, but he did confirm that he was alive.

Dri ran to the door and opened it slowly. No one busted in. A little more, and she saw Mahor.

"Please, please come in," Dri said, widening the door. Mahor entered.

"I've heard rumors that your husband was taken by the Empire," Mahor said.

Dri nodded. "Yes, he was. He contacted me, only a few minutes ago, but it wasn't my husband. It was his voice, but, he didn't know anything about our lives," Dri said, tearfully.

Mahor nodded. "Yes, I know."

Dri stared at him incredulously. "How do you know that?"

Mahor sighed. "I was once a part of a group that was cloning people," he started. "Much like what the Kaminons were doing for the Republic. But this, no. You would give a sample of DNA from your enemy, and they would clone him, then unleash him onto the world. Eventually he would find the original, and take over his life, his family."

Dri stared at him in horror.

"But, I do not think he is after Fru, Dri. No, someone much more important in the Empire's eye," Mahor said, trying to reassure her.

Dri stared at him, then, one person came to mind. "Ahsoka," Dri breathed. But, if they still wanted her, then, then she must be…alive.

* * *

Fru was lounging on a rather comfortable seat. His clone was pacing in front of him. Fru was busy working on unlocking his handcuffs. He had an idea that seemed as good as any others. What if he got the clone's plan to backfire on him, and have Fru pose as the clone, and the clone as Fru. It wasn't a very well thought out plan, but it might work.

The clone stopped pacing and looked at Fru. Fru stopped fiddling with his cuffs.

"We're almost at Coreilla. When we get there, I'll have to decide whether or not I kill you," the clone informed him.

"Personally, I'd rather not be killed," Fru said lightheartedly.

The clone rolled his eyes.

"So, clone, what do I call you?" Fru asked him.

"Xaviar," the clone, Xaviar, answered.

Fru nodded. "My great uncle's name. Man, who ever made you sure knew a lot about my family," Fru mumbled.

Xaviar sighed and left the room. Fru went back to fiddling with his cuffs.

* * *

**Well, here is chapter 28. It's not as beefy, 'cause truthfully, I'm running out of ideas. I have one more(idea), then I'll probably finish 'er off. But don't worry, there will be a sequel. :D**

**Please review! I've got nothing to give you if you do, oh wait! Another chapter! :p **


	30. Chapter 29

**Smuggling Hope.**

**Sequel to 'Learning to Live.'****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance.

* * *

**

Dri stared at Mahor. "I thought it took years to clone something," she said.

Mahor nodded. "Yes, it does. Did your husband ever work for the Empire?" Mahor asked her.

Dri thought about that. He hadn't, but there was one time, shortly after Dash had brought Ahsoka to their house, after he had found out about his sister and brother-in-law and nephew that Fru had gone to the Coruscant to try to find any record of little Han there. It was a long shot, but maybe something happened to Fru there that he had never told her.

"There might have been a time, about ten years ago," Dri said, frowning.

Mahor nodded. "Depending on the growth acceleration, that might be the right amount. In reality, the clone, if it is indeed a clone, would only be ten years old," Mahor said.

"If it is a clone? There is a chance it isn't?" Dri asked.

Mahor nodded slowly. "Yes. He could be a replica."

Dri was taken aback. "Isn't that what a clone is?" she asked.

Mahor shook his head. "No, a clone is in just about every way, the same as the person. A replica is one person, probably a prisoner on death row, that is surgically made to look like said person, like your husband. They look like them, sound like them, but if you were to do a blood sample, then you could tell which is the real Fru, and which isn't."

Dri was overwhelmed with everything. Her head began to hurt and she swayed a moment before sitting down.

Mahor stood up. "Well, I must be going now. I have a few people to look up and check on. If you need any help, don't hesitate to contact me," Mahor told her. "I'll see myself out."

Dri nodded, her head in her hands. Her eyes closed and she felt nauseated.

"Fru, what have you gotten yourself into?" Dri asked no one, but she wished her husband was home to answer the question.

* * *

Fru stared at Xaviar. "So, you're my clone?" he asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"I am your genetically modified counterpart."

Fru stared at him. "My gen-what?" he asked.

Xaviar sighed. "It is too hard to explain. Besides, it doesn't matter that you know," he said, shaking his head.

Fru frowned. "Why doesn't it matter?" he asked.

Xaviar didn't answer, instead he posed a new question.

"What do you know of Ahsoka Tano?"

Fru hid his surprise. "Who?"

Xaviar sighed once more. It seemed the Coreillan was going to be harder to break than he thought.

"Ahsoka Tano, former Jedi Knight. Surely you've heard of her?"

Fru shook his head. "Sorry, but I haven't. Jedi, huh? I thought they were all killed," Fru said.

"What have you heard of Damari Anaka?" Xaviar asked Fru.

"She died in a mine explosion, didn't she?" Fru asked, a confused look on his face.

Xaviar slammed his fist against a wall. "You will never see your wife or child again until you tell me where she is!" he demanded, his face getting red.

Fru stared into his own face. Fru was extremely calm, Xaviar explosive. "Even if I did know her, my wife and my daughter would not want me to betray her. To betray anyone," he said.

Xaviar took a step back, and recomposed himself. "So be it."

* * *

Ahsoka was making her way through the halls when she ran into Rex.

Rex stared at her. "You were dead," he stated.

Ahsoka nodded, and gave a small smile. "Yeah, but I never stay that way," she joked, but Rex didn't look amused.

"We all thought you were dead. 'Soka, Dri, Fru, all of us."

Ahsoka gave him a look. "It was better for you all to think I'm dead. The Empire would leave you alone," she explained her actions.

"The Empire still hasn't left us alone, Ahsoka. That's why I am here! I don't know where Dri or Fru are now, if they are even alive!"

Ahsoka stared at Rex. "Listen, if you all thought I was dead, then you will be telling the truth. If you know I am alive, and where I am, you'll eventually give in. Trust me, I know," Ahsoka told him.

Rex shook his head. "Come on, we need to get to Coreilla and check up on Dri and Fru," Rex told her.

Ahsoka nodded. "After we visit the Rebellion," she said, walking away.

"What? Ahsoka!" Rex yelled, catching up to her.

* * *

'Soka watched as EEda made an inspection of the ship. He looked in every nook and cranny, searching.

"What are you looking for?" 'Soka asked, tired of guessing what the guy's deal was.

"_Them,_" he said, looking around, suspiciously.

"_Them?" _she asked. "Who are, uh, _they?_"

EEda looked around again, suspiciously. "I can't tell you, not here."

'Soka nodded and smiled, but inside, she was getting nervous. She fingered the blaster once again, making sure it was still secured under the seat. It was. She felt slightly reassured.

But, with EEda's constant searching, he might find it and think she was a part of '_them_' and, uh, eliminate her.

* * *

**There is another chapter. Shorter than before, I know, but longer than some. And sorry this is a little late. **


	31. Chapter 30

**Smuggling Hope.**

**Sequel to 'Learning to Live.'****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance.**

**

* * *

**

Ahsoka and Rex made it to the ship. Ahsoka opened the door, and she and Rex got in. 'Soka made a huge show of throwing herself at Ahsoka's feet and telling her to never, _ever _leave her alone with 'that paranoid alien again!'

Making her way to the pilot's seat, Ahsoka started the ship. "Sit down, everybody, and hold on tight," she said.

"Are we going home?" 'Soka whispered, excited.

"No," Rex growled. "She's got one more fool's errand to run, and errand that could get us all killed in the process."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll drop you off at Coreilla first," Ahsoka told Rex.

"Then who'll watch after you?" The former stormtrooper asked her. Ahsoka turned and glanced at EEda, then pointed to him.

Rex rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and didn't speak again for nearly an hour.

* * *

Dri had her head in her hands. She didn't know what to do. She moved her hands away as she looked across the small house she lived in. She had heard something. It was like a ship landing, but she thought the neighborhood watch would have sent out an alert. Unless, they knew the ship. Could it be…?

Dri jumped up and ran outside. There, the _Sweet Revenge _was landing. Dri placed her hands over her mouth and began to sob. Her baby was home now, safe and sound.

When the ship was finished landing, the door opened and Little 'Soka came bounding out.

"Mamma!" she yelled, and leaped onto her mother's arms.

Dri hugged her young daughter and sobbed lightly into her shoulder.

A few moments passed, and 'Soka must have noticed that her father was not there with her.

"Mama, where is daddy?" she asked, her bottom lip trembling.

Dri moved her daughter to where she could look her in the eye.

"Honey, daddy is…," Dri opted for the truth. "Daddy was taken by the Empire."

From a few feet away, Ahsoka watched silently with Rex. "See? That's what happens when you-" Rex started, but Ahsoka cut him off but entering the ship and shutting the door behind her.

"Ahsoka! Where are you going? AHSOKA!" Rex yelled up at the ship, but she couldn't hear. It rose, then flew off.

Dri walked over to Rex and said, "wait, you and 'Soka left, but…who…?"

Rex sighed and said, "We found Ahsoka."

* * *

Fru landed hard against the wall. He felt the metallic tang in his mouth due to blood. His head throbbed, and his left eye was swollen shut.

"Come on, let's be friends. The Empire is willing to leave you and your family alone if you'll just tell me where…" Xaviar paused as his comlink buzzed. He left the room to go answer it.

Fru hoisted himself into an upright position. He hurt all over, but at least he had a pause between beatings. He had said nothing to Xaviar since he declared that he would not tell the clone anything.

Xaviar stared blankly at the wall. "What? Let him go? I haven't gotten anything out of him yet!" he declared.

"_You have your orders, now obey them!" _

Xaviar growled again and turned off the comlink and threw it against the wall. Then he stalked out of the room, and released Fru.

* * *

Darth Vader looked at his master as Palpatine reviewed the recorded message once more.

"_I have the location of the former Jedi that you have been looking for," _the voice on the message said. _"More information will be sent to you when Fru Flri returned to his home on Coreilla. Out." _

"It could be a trap, Master," Darth Vader warned. Palpatine nodded. "Yes, but I am willing to take that chance. Lord Vader, you continue to locate the hidden leaders of the Rebellion. I will finish off your _Padawan," _Palpatine said, spitting out the word 'padawan'. Darth Vader nodded, bowed, then left the room.

* * *

Ahsoka grinned, her hands behind her head. "Well, EEda, that was a stunning performance, if I do say so myself," she said, laughing.

EEda smiled, uncertainly. "Thanks, Sisla."

* * *

**There you all are! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I thinking that I am going to wrap this one up pretty soon, then get to work on it's sequel. Unlike 'Learning to Live' and 'Smuggling Hope', the third and final chapter of the 'Ahsoka Trilogy' will be written, read and re-read before I post it, so it'll come out sometime this fall. Anyway, Cookies and cream ice cream for those who review! **


	32. Chapter 31

**Smuggling Hope.**

**Sequel to 'Learning to Live.'****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance.

* * *

**

Darth Vader didn't like the situation that he was in. His master was so obsessed with finding Ahsoka Tano that he was wasting a lot of the Empire's recourses. He wanted to be sure that this tip was real, and not another trap. Not that sending a legion of stormtroopers to go to the meeting place would prove dangerous; Tano never killed any of them. The worst that would happen would be that Vader and the Emperor would get taunted by the young Togruta, and then their credibility would go down. Again.

"Any word on the tip?" Palpatine asked as a young officer came in.

"Negative, sir," the officer said, afraid of giving the Emperor the bad news.

Darth Vader stood ominously on Palpatine's right side. As his gaze wandered over the officer, he thought he saw a small stick, coming out of one pocket. If Darth Vader laughed, which he never did, he would have at this point. The young officer had gotten the short straw.

* * *

Ahsoka gazed out the main window of her ship, the stars flying past. If years of flying through the galaxy hadn't made her used to this, she figured she would be fearful that they would run into a star. Turning her head, Ahsoka saw that EEda was frightened out of his mind, probably for that reason.

"Hey EEda, I made sure that we won't run into a star. The ship just kind of, swerves past them," she said, reassuringly.

He didn't look reassured. He was squatting, his head between his legs and his hands covering his legs. Ahsoka had to try hard not to laugh.

Turning back to the stars, Ahsoka pondered the first time she was in a ship with Dash. She owed him many things, not excluding her life. He taught her to live; to see beyond the destruction that had happened had the temple; the betrayal she felt at Anakin's actions. And the Empire killed him. Anger and rage so strong boiled through Ahsoka's body, that she was afraid of it.

When she heard snores from the back, she figured that EEda's fright had finally put him to sleep.

Glancing at the computer, she saw that they nearing the location that she would drop EEda off. The Rebellion. A small group of people bent on being responsible for the Empire's destruction. She had once said that she would never work for another organization again, but would it be so bad, in the end, when the Empire was defeated and thousands of lives were saved?

She felt a presence by her side, and opened her mouth to speak to EEda, when she turned to speak to EEda; she had to resist the urge to scream, because the person that was standing next to her wasn't the paranoid alien, but Padmé Amidala.

* * *

"And she just left?" Dri asked.

Both Rex and 'Soka nodded.

"And she didn't say where she was going?"

Rex and 'Soka shook their head once more.

Dri sighed. "Thrill seeker," she said quietly.

Rex and 'Soka nodded again.

Dri placed her head in her hands and her shoulders began to shake with sobs.

'Soka ran to her mother and enveloped her in a hug. "It's okay, momma, everything will be okay," she said, trying to reassure her mother.

Dri placed one of her hands on top of 'Soka's. "I know, sweetheart," she whispered, looking up at her daughter.

Then there was a knock at the door. Rex jumped up, and went to look. 'Soka and Dri watched, worrying, wondering if it was a trap.

The door opened, and a badly, broken Fru was standing in the doorway.

Dri felt relieved in that moment, then remembered her conversation with Mahor. She let go of 'Soka and promptly went over to Fru, and slapped him hard across the face.

Rex, 'Soka and Fru all stared at her like she was mad.

"Dri!" Rex and Fru said in unison.

'Soka's, "Mama!" overlapped the two men's shout.

"What are you doing?" came from all three of them.

* * *

**Sorry this update, the first in a long time, isn't very long. I've got to get used to writing long chapter's again. Again, I've had a really busy July, but August is looking pretty boring, so that means chapter updates. Yay! **

**MLV. **


	33. Chapter 32

**Smuggling Hope.**

**Sequel to 'Learning to Live.'****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The names of the planets are not created by me.**

**Author's Note: There will be no Rex/Ahsoka romance.**

**If you have not yet read chapter 31, which I haven't gotten any reviews on yet, do so before reading this. (Obviously.)

* * *

**

Dri looked around at her family, then back at Fru.

"Aliana has no children, Dri. I was there, the person you were talking to, his name was Xaviar. He was genetically modified to look just like me, to sound like me," Fru said.

Rex and 'Soka looked at each other, a puzzled look on their faces.

But, Dri, now knowing for sure that her husband was standing before her, melted into his arms and began to sob.

"I…was…so afraid…you...were…were," she didn't finish her sentence as her body shook with sobs.

"Shh, Dri, it's alright. I'm okay, I'm fine," Fru said, stroking her back in an attempt to calm her.

Rex and 'Soka walked back to the house, leaving the two people alone.

The next day, after spending the night talking about their adventures. Dri was sipping a mug full of a special tea blend her mother had made; Fru was looking intently at his wife; Rex was wondering about Ahsoka, and 'Soka was sleeping in her bed.

"Fru?" Dri asked. "Promise me this will be the last of our adventures. Promise me."

Fru smiled. "I can't promise that, honey, you know I can't. But, I can promise I'll always love you."

Dri smiled and laid her head on Fru's shoulder. It was the perfect ending.

* * *

Anger swept through Ahsoka's body again. "You," she said accusingly.

Padmé nodded gravely. "I needed to see you."

Ahsoka turned away. "I don't care," she spat.

Padmé frowned. "Why? Why this anger towards me? What did I do?" Padmé asked.

Ahsoka turned towards the force ghost again. "You turned Anakin! He killed Jedi, because of you!" Ahsoka's anger consumed her.

Padmé shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"He is still in there, little Ani. Ahsoka, you have to help bring that out."

Ahsoka frowned. "How?" she asked.

"There is a little boy, well, not so little, I guess. He lives on Tattooine. You need to make sure he makes it," Padmé said.

"Makes what? Padmé, Padmé wait!" Ahsoka yelled, but it was too late. The dead senator was gone.

EEda woke up at this point. "Sisla! What is wrong?" he asked.

Ahsoka was about to answer when the ship went out of hyperspace. They had reached their destination. "I'm leaving you here. They'll make sure that 'they' will leave you alone!" Ahsoka said, putting the ship down.

After making sure EEda would be taken care of, Ahsoka found herself on the ship once more, this time heading to Tattooine.

She didn't know where she was going, just that she _was _going.

After a day of being on Tattooine, Ahsoka found herself in the Jungland wastes, looking at an old house that belonged to someone called, "Old Ben." She knocked, and didn't try to hide the surprise on her face when she saw the person on the other side of the door.

"Obi-Wan?"

* * *

Darth Vader looked at his officer. "Intercept the Tantive IV. We cannot let those plans get into the rebel's hands," Vader's voice boomed. He was no longer able to go after Ahsoka, and so he plunged head first into rooting out the rebellion.

"Sir, The Tantive IV is in range," one of Vader's officers said.

"Attack," Vader said.

* * *

**Here is the end of Smuggling Hope. :( It may seem rushed because, well, I guess it kinda is. And it's short, I know. **

**Just a heads up, Ahsoka will be joining Obi-Wan, Han, Luke and Chewy on their first adventure, but it won't be just ANH with Ahsoka. She will have her own adventures, don't worry. **

**Keep an eye out for Learning to Live and Smuggling Hope's sequel, Rebellion's Own! **

**MLV. **


End file.
